


Disgusting, filthy, golden, glamorous crustacean

by FangirlMisty



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Maui and Moana only get mentioned, NSFW, Other, Slow Burn, Tamatoa is bae, also the crab king, crushtacean, eUe, many monsters, previously posted on tumblr, probably slow burn, smut in the latest chapter, yep i did it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMisty/pseuds/FangirlMisty
Summary: You almost drown, but arrive in the ralm of monsters, where a certain crab monster needs your help...Note: First ever written Tamatoa/Reader fic, so...bear with me as I try being original ^^'EDIT: I got offered a beta-read (and slight edit to make the story flow better) by the wonderful chelseyelricjr on tumblr, so if you like the writing style don't hesitate to show her your love!!! :D
(edited chapters marked in the notes as BETA)





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I posted this on tumblr first (my username: thescreechingone) and people seemed to like it...so here ya go! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA
> 
> Enjoy! :3

Dark, darker and darker still.

Your mind began to get dizzy and you could no longer focus on your movements as you sank. Your boat was shattered to pieces by the rampaging storm, lighting illuminating the overhead waves a shocking blue green. But down here, endlessly deep in the ocean, everything was quiet and dark.

So dark.

Your lungs burned and you needed to breathe. Your brain was shutting down from the prolonged lack of oxygen. You were dying. A single golden light shone through the darkness.

You assumed it to be a fish or a trick of your dying mind and, in an instant, the shimmer was gone again. But perhaps it was an object with air trapped inside from the surface. You'd heard tales of incredible survival based on that slight possibility. You were already too far on your way to the ocean floor.

No matter what choice you made at that point, you would meet your end eventually. You weren't sure whether it was adrenaline or your own blind stubbornness but, whatever the reason, you managed to regain limited control of your limbs. Taking a sweep every few heartbeats, you swam to what you could only assume to be your watery grave or salvation. Your vision finally faded completely. You couldn't tell if you were progressing anymore, only hope that your feeble movements were propelling you closer to...you weren't even sure.

Your chest had started feeling as if it were caving in on itself when you thought you saw something again. It seemed to be...luminescent. And there was the glittering again! You were down to your last few fleeting moments of consciousness. Whatever you saw was still approaching, as your arms and legs failed.

 

You woke with a shock, consciousness returning like a jolt. Full body convulsions wracked your chilled body and you whipped your head to the side. You gave in to the uncontrolled urgency to expel the water from your scorching lungs and bloated stomach. You coughed and gasped between violent wretches, the pain seeming to stretch on for an eternity until, at last, you were able to breathe without getting sick.

You sucked greedily at the air, your aching lungs fighting the action but your brain demanding it. Your heart began to calm with the oxygen surging into your system and you managed to open your eyes for the first time since waking.

A cave.

You seemed to be sitting in a cave.

Bioluminescent algae grew in its corners, here and and there in large clusters and a rainbow of glowing colors. You tilted your head back with some difficulty, gaze drawn to the brightness above you. An open hatch seemed to be filtering in...sunlight and water.

How? The physics alone for the suspended water shouldn't have been possible, ignoring the fact that you'd been so deep underwater, sunlight shouldn't have even been a thought down here. Had this odd room been the thing you'd seen as you had sunken? And the overhead opening your salvation? Or perhaps you had truly died and what you were seeing was your brain short circuiting in its last efforts at keeping you alive. Your head's steady pounding, ears in a perpetual state of popping and heaviness of your limbs said otherwise. You didn't want to stay seated.

If what you were seeing was real, this was amazing and demanded exploration. On shaky doe legs, you managed to find your balance in the sand and, after the cave stopped spinning quite as intensely, you progressed to one side.

The glowing plants were absolutely beautiful, your fingers itching to touch. Until you noticed the gold. And jewels. And silver and pearls and random bits of debris that shone just as brightly as the precious metals in the light.

You followed their trail, smatterings becoming piles as you progressed. You couldn’t help but wonder and marvel at every single piece you saw. You laughed and kicked around some coins, just for the fun of it. Perhaps this was heaven.

 

Your reverie was broken when you heard a quiet moan. You quickly darted your eyes around.

You were alone, weren’t you?

The sound came again, this time more like a mumble. Carefully, you inched yourself closer to it.  

“…so…shiny…” a velvety voice mumbled.

 “He-Hello? Is someone there?" you called nervously.  

You wandered over to the cave's exit, the glittering objects losing their appearance of purposeful placement. The latter became barely visible due to the decreasing light. The farther you went, the rocks and valuables seemed more and more as if a bomb had hit them.

 “Hey!" You jumped, started by the call.

"Hey there! Yeah, you, tiny one! Come over here. I could really use some help.”  You carefully stepped out of the last bits of light and waited for your eyes to adjust in the darkness. When they did, you immediately jumped back.

It was a crab! A monstrously huge crab!

 “Hey! Over here, babe! How are you supposed to help me back up when you’re standing so far away?” the crab lamented.

The thing sounded somewhat in distress, obviously unable to right itself, but there was no way you’d get close to that thing again.

 “Really though, can’t you muster yourself up to help a dear monster having problems? Come on, I’m not even that big, I just…I just have a big shell. I swear!”  You were still afraid and uncertain, only hearing bits of what it'd said at your current distance. This could be some sort of trap.

 “You…said something about help?” you muttered, attempting to keep your voice steady.

 “What? Babe, could you just…could you maybe talk over here? It’s hard to understand your whispering.”  You swallowed around the sour lump of fear in your throat and took a deep breath.

 “You…said you needed help!?” you yelled.

 “Hey! No need to shout, tiny! And yes, I seem to be in quite the…unglamourous situation here. If you could just, hup, help me, argh, get back up again?” he asked while trying and failing to swing back to his many feet. If you squinted, it looked like he might have been missing one of them.  

“So…you can’t get over to me on your own?”

 “Oh, I’d love to, babe, but…” he fidgeted with his feet in a show of helplessness.

You nodded resolutely. And turned back into the cave. To its treasures and to its safety.

 “Babe? Babe!? _Where are you going_? Please don’t leave me here all alone again…"  

There was no way you’d be going back to that thing.


	2. PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally blasted out these chapters, and even if they are a bit short, I'll try to keep them this way, since it makes me seem more productive x)
> 
> BETA  
> :D

You had no idea how long you'd been in the cave. Hours? Maybe even a day or two? You couldn’t really tell as the sunlight shining in through the overhead opening seemed to do as it pleased, never sticking to a set pattern. All you knew for certain was that the giant crab outside was pissing you off in a way you'd never experienced before.  Every few minutes, he’d struggle helplessly with his humongous claws, making loud sounds while trying to right himself. The eventuality of him failing came after every attempt and with them came weeping and whining for you to help him.

Sometimes, he’d even try threats.  But you ignored him. Or you tried to.

The boredom was starting to get to you, making you snappish as the wonder of your surroundings began to ebb.

“Ugh, would you just shut up already?” you shouted in exasperation after a particularly loud whine.

“I have my own things to worry about!"  And it was certainly true. Thinking of a way to get back to the surface, if at all possible, was a good place start. Or finding something to eat, your stomach so helpfully reminded with a growl. All you saw around you was the sand, the algae, the treasures and...nothing really. At least nothing edible. You considered leaving the cave to forage for something but if more than the monster crab loomed outside...

 “…thing to eat?” you heard him lament, apparently feeling the same way as you.

 "Like what? There's nothing here but your loot stash. And you can't very well eat that. Wait... _can you_?”

An annoyed scoff.

 “Of course not, stupid."

"Then what?" Judging by his incredible size and the relative newness of the cave entrance's destruction, you guessed that he not only required an incredibly large supply of food but that he also hadn't been able to leave his home prior to your arrival. You would't admit it out loud but you were certainly curious.

"Fish."

"Fish?" You asked incredulously.

"You mean from there?" You glanced up at the opening in the ceiling where a school of medium sized fish swam by as if on cue.  

“Obviously," he drawled, crossing his claws over his chest.

"Just stand over there and throw some coins into the air. Make em' glitter. They’ll want to catch them and fall to their doom below none the wiser,” he said, grinning mischievously. It was then that you realized that you'd done the same thing. Been drawn in by the glittering and hope of salvation. It made you almost pity the fish. But you still followed his advice. What choice did you have if you wanted to eat?

After placing yourself directly under the group of fish, mackerel tuna by the looks of them, you bent over and grabbed a handful of coins to throw. The precious metal was cool and weighty in your palm. You experimentally tossed up one of the gold pieces but it fell short of the water and dropped back to the sand at your feet. Resolutely, you tried again, this time with more strength and it somehow managed to breach the smooth surface. Everything in the surrounding water turned to stare with interest as the coin caught the light.

"Come on, babe. You have to throw more than that." Had you not also been entranced by the glittering, you may have told him to be quiet. But your stomach growled again, snapping your mind back to attention. With a grunt, you tossed all of the coins in your hand upward, praying for them not to fall back and hit you. You needn't have worried as they all made their mark. The first fish scared you, making you jump back as it smacked with a muffled thud onto the sand at your feet. Then another two followed suit. And another.

“It's working!” you yelled happily.

 “Of course it is, babe. Now, come and gimme some of those kawakawa, would you?” You'd never heard them called that name before, but you decided that whatever local name the crab called them didn't really matter. What mattered was whether or not you would share.

 

You knew the answer before the thought even processed. Of course you would. He may have been terrifyingly huge and a bit obnoxious, but he was otherwise harmless on his back and he'd helped you with the tip on how to catch the fish. It wouldn't be right to let him starve while you ate.

The bodies continued to rain down as you chose four particularly large ones, grunting as you hefted their combined weight. Together, they felt heavier than a child and their scales were incredibly slick, but you somehow managed to keep them in your arms. Your feet sunk a little deeper into the sand as you made your way to a cage-like mass of bones near the back wall and deposited them for later. In a matter of minutes, the rest of the school fell to the ground, flopping and gasping for water. A few more and the twitching had all but stopped, prompting you to begin the slow process of collecting them.

 “Are…these enough?” you huffed, tired from moving half of the sizable pile of fish that had fallen. If you hadn't been hungry before, you certainly were now that you'd finished all that work.

 “I suppose this should be enough for an appetizer," the crustacean answered, craning his neck to get his head as near to you as possible. It was an odd sight to be sure, almost humorous. And you knew that he couldn't bite at you properly in his flipped position but it didn't make you feel any more comfortable seeing his big claws still so near to you. You decided to try and keep as much distance as the task of feeding him would allow, just throwing the few fish you could lift toward him in the hopes that they'd find their mark. Unfortunately, not everything landed in his mouth.

 “ _Ow_ , what the…? _Why’d you do that_?” he yelled at you, somehow managing to look seriously affronted with his large mouth full of fish.  Incredulous at his reaction, you couldn't help but want to shout, too.

“I don’t want anything important of mine getting snipped off or squashed! You may be on your back but you’re still way bigger than me!” You waited for a witty retort, as had become the norm between you two, but the crab actually seemed a bit disappointed now. You found that you felt a little guilty for snapping. An awkward silence passed between the two of you as you waited for him to finish what was in his mouth

"Let's make a deal," you offered, drawing yourself up tall in a show of confidence you hoped would become real. He remained silent but looked intently at you. You took it as a sign to go on.

 

“I'll try and feed you more carefully if you can promise me you won't hurt or try to eat me when I do. Okay?"  He laughed.

 “I can’t promise you anything like that, babe. With my size, accidents can happen.”  You took that as a yes.  When you brought him the next pile of fish, you slowly approached the crustacean but your eyes were drawn to his impressive claws. They moved slowly away from you, probably to make you feel more at ease about approaching but you didn’t trust them not to snap at you if you looked away. You hadn't realized where you'd been walking until, suddenly, your back bumped into something.

 “Well hello there…," a familiar voice rumbled, deep and oh so near.  

You shrieked when you turned to see the face of the monster crab, still upside down, but only inches away from you. Just as you were thinking about dashing away, his claws, those gigantic claws, had already surrounded you from behind. Fear gripped you like a vice. No doubt the same way he planned on gripping you. You wracked your brain for some way, any way, to appease him. To not kill you on a whim. Hopefully the promise of more food could sate any bloodlust for now.

 “Y-Your fi-fish, Mr. Papaka…," you stuttered, hoping he also knew one of the only Maori words you knew and could throw off his concentration just enough to make him decide to spare you.

 “Papaka? I’m no ordinary crab, baby. _I_...," he drew you nearer.

“...am _**Tamatoa** , the most beautiful decapod you’ve ever had the privilege of laying your eyes on_!”

 You gulped loudly.


	3. PART 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short, sorry for that x)
> 
> BETA  
> :3  
> (chelseyelricjr filed it out so much, i love it!!! <3)

You should’ve known that he was going to try to kill you. And, dammit, you couldn’t even blame him for it. You'd made it so easy and he was a monster, after all. 

With jerky movements, you grabbed at the pile of fish, causing a few to topple to the ground as you offered up the three you managed to keep hold of. You didn't want to open your eyes but it didn't really matter if you did. You were most likely dead anyway.

You could feel his all encompassing mass shift slowly around you and after a while he nudged you a bit closer with one beefy claw. You squeaked in genuine terror, nearly stumbling. This was it. This was the end...

 

  
_Nothing_.

 

Just slow gusts of breath hitting your face for an uncomfortable amount of time. You were about to crack open an eye, wondering if this was some sort of sick game he planned on playing with you before he got bored and ate you. But before you could, you felt a warm, wet sensation that enveloped nearly every part of your body, sweeping all of the fish from your arms. Your eyes flung open.

 

Tamatoa... _hadn't harmed you_! (You felt sort of violated as the saliva dried on your skin but it was still preferable to getting chewed and swallowed.) 

You were not anywhere near brave or stupid enough to test his momentary mercy, so you stumbled as far back as you could from his mouth and the other fish until you pressed into his claws again. 

“Wh-why did you do that?” you asked him with shaking breath.  Tamatoa just chewed and fixed one bored looking eye on you. The other seemed more interested in the fish on the ground, which he quickly and, oddly enough, quite delicately picked up with his left claw. His still allowed you no chance to move.

“Didn’t look like you were going to feed me properly any time soon.” He didn't bother chewing the last fish, simply swallowed it whole as he looked intently at you.

“I wanted to eat.”  You stared blankly at him. You didn't know what to say. Relief from simply remaining alive was still flowing thick in your veins. A thought.

“May…I go now? I could...get you more food or something?” He looked at you and you hoped he didn't see through your obvious plan. After a while, he shrugged. 

“Sure.”  Your eyes lit up. 

“But _only_ if you help me by giving me a little push.” His gaze was heavy as he stared at you with a menacing look.

 

“Uh…yeah, sure! No problem. Let me just…I’m not that strong enough, obviously, so maybe a tool…” You slowly backed into the cave again, pushing past the claws that circled you.  You weren't going to let them out of your sight again. He remained eerily still as you walked, watching your every movement with a small frown. You circled the entrance corner, pretending to think about a solution. 

“Dammit!” you thought to yourself, racking your hair. He let you go and that was lucky but there was no promise of him not trying something like that again. You had to get away from him. You had to get out of this weird place. It was terrifying to consider but you needed to find a way out of the cave if you wanted to try and get back to the surface. Tamatoa didn't take up the entirety of the exit but his claws could certainly reach you if he chose to rock hard enough to either side. The opening in the ceiling was out of the question without some sort of ladder. You didn't know what else to do. In the hours you'd been there, you had looked around the whole cave and there hadn't been so much as a chip in the walls save for the damage Tamatoa had done before flipping himself. Nothing.  Tamatoa had become impatient. 

“Could you maybe hurry it up, babe? This is awfully uncomfortable.” 

“Um...yeah. But, uh…” He was almost certain to see through your plan but it was worth a shot to at least try and escape.

“I can’t find anything long or strong enough in here to use to help you. I’d probably have to look around outside from something, so if you wouldn’t mi-”  Tamatoa angrily slammed his claws into onto the ground with a scowl.

“You must think I’m stupid because you’re not getting away that easy! I already told you to help me, then, and only then, will I consider letting you go.” 

“But nothing here but glittery garbage! At least outside there may be some kind of plank or some other thing to use to lever you to your feet!”

 

Tamatoa just looked blankly at you, not believing a word you said, as predicted. Dammit! Arguing with this deca-jerk seemed utterly useless.  Your stomach growled incredibly loud again, reminding you that you still hadn’t eaten. You went back over to your two fish and, with a sinking feeling, you realized that you had no way to properly clean or cook them. Great. Another quick once over of the cave floor produced a fairly jagged piece of what was probably a section of whale or dolphin bone. You couldn't be sure due to your lack of extensive aquatic knowledge and the gleaming golden layer it was coated in. Whatever it was, it could work as a makeshift knife. You hadn't cleaned a fish in years and the bone wasn't exactly ideal but you got the basic grasp of it after a few bad cuts. It's not like it effected how badly it would end up tasting. The scales, bones and organs were separated from the edible meat and you considered simply tossing it on the floor to rot but you had one more idea to get that could possibly get you out of there. You brought your meager meal and pile of fish waste over to the entrance and sat down, forcing back your trepidation at being so willingly near the monster crab. Not that you would be so foolish as to get near his mouth again. You ate your fish quietly, trying not to grimance at the slimy yet rubbery feel. You couldn't show any more weakness than you already had.

“Would you like what I don't eat?” You asked, your voice surprisingly even. Tamatoa’s lip curled in disgust, probably at the idea of eating your scraps but the deep rumbling of his gut seemed to win out in the end.

“Fine.” You could have pushed your luck, asking him to be more polite but, in order for this to work, you had to get him to warm up to you. To think that he could trust you.

“As long as we’re both stuck,” you began, standing and striding with false confidence to place your handful on the top of a claw.

“Maybe you could tell me how you ended up like this, Tamatoa…”


	4. PART 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...the chapters seemed longer on tumblr...T-T  
>  BETA :D

“Well I certainly didn’t end up this way on purpose,” Tamatoa answered with a slight pout to his lip. He gave his claw a quick swipe of his tongue and the bits of chum disappeared into his mouth.

  
You frowned and shook your head.    
“You know what I mean.”  
 He sighed theatrically.    
“I’m not in the mood to sing right now, babe. Especially after the last time.” Tamatoa crossed his claws over his middle, the gesture portraying his reluctance to say anything more. But you pushed.  
 “I didn’t know you could sing,” you confessed, smiling in spite of yourself. You’d always loved listening to others sing and he did have a nice tone to his voice when he wasn’t yelling or whining. “Are you sure you don’t want to?”  
 Tamatoa looked at you with a raised eyebrow, irritably motioning to the position he was in.  
 “Oh.” You snorted in an attempt to hold in a laugh. “Sorry, I...forgot. So, what, you sang to some other monster and they flipped you over because they didn’t like it, or...?”

  
“Oh, they liked the song, babe. I’m sure. But they weren’t a monster.”   
You listened a bit more intently because, aside from a monster, who could harm a huge crustacean like Tamatoa?    
“Is that why you’re missing a leg?”

“You’re a nosy little thing, aren’t you?”    
You shrugged and he continued.   
“If you must know, I fought a demigod. First time, he ripped off my leg. Second time, he left me alone here to die,” he explained in an uncharacteristically pragmatic way. It didn’t last long, though.

  
“And I can deal with those things. But why is it that, this time, he had to destroy my fantastic treasure palace? Just look at this mess! The gold’s all over the place!”

  
He delicately picked up a single golden coin and placed it in between an exposed piece of shell so that it seemed to blend in. He hummed quietly while doing so. But, once he was finished, it just fell off again.

  
With an annoyed grunt, he tried again.

  
And again.

  
His movements gradually became more and more frantic, until the piece of gold fell under his shell and out of reach. Tamatoa seemed fed up with trying and just sprawled all of his legs out in surrender of the situation.

  
The piece reminded you of something you'd been meaning toask since you'd arrived.

  
“Why all the shiny stuff?”  
 Tamatoa heaved a sigh.   
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? I was considering adding a little more gold to my claws, but I’m not quite sure how to get the pieces to adhere.”

  
“I mean…” you began. “It is...nice. But, I'm curious as to why you like it all so much?”

The crab’s large eyes turned upside down to correctly look at you. It made you feel strange to see.

  
“Have you ever seen m- No, I guess you haven’t seen me in the light before, have you, little shrimp?”   
You didn't appreciate the name but before you could protest it, Tamatoa was already speaking again.

  
“Look at the treasure pile in the cave. Now try to imagine it glowing as bright as the sun. Or even brighter! And waking up inside that beautiful glimmer and glitz every day.”

  
You weren't sure what constituted as a day down here as the sun seemed to do as it liked, but you were sure that it wasn't the point he was trying to make. You tried to imagine the appeal.

  
“Visitors, enemies, whoever came here for whatever reason! When they did, all eyes are on me! And I wish you could see me when the light’s go out. Now, that's a show!”

  
You were still confused as to what he was talking about and it most likely showed as he finished. “I can’t put it in the right words, but…being shiny’s definitely best for me.”

  
You’d seen people talk about their passions before, their hobbies and favorite things in life, but the way Tamatoa talked about his gold was just pure, unadulterated ecstasy. His wide eyes grew wider, his grin became almost unbelievably wide and his voice sounded a bit like he was actually trying not to break into impassioned singing.

  
It was so honest.

  
It almost made you want to help him.   
You wanted to slap yourself at the thought.


	5. PART 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm really creative with my chapter names...xD  
> anyway, this one's longer!  
> Enjoy!

“You sure there’s nothing in there to help me, babe?”, he asked, bored.  
You ate the last bit of your fish and shook your head.  
“Nothing.”  
Tamatoa sighed. He must’ve been upside down for a really long while now, you mused. So how’d he eat before? Maybe it took him a long while to get hungry at all? Or he just liked to eat? Looking at the big crab, that thought didn’t seem quite as impossible.  
  
Suddenly, something outside of the cave made a loud, grumbling sound.  
  
Bored, Tamatoa looked at his feet and, by doing so, outside of the cave. While he was looking away, you took the little chance and walked a bit closer at the cave’s entrance to see what was causing the sound.  
Only peeking outside, you gasped at the sight of a lizard-like monster that was at least four times the size of you and had blue-ish or rather dark purple scales, that seemed to shift in colour determined by whichever position it was. It’s jaw looked _really_ strong and it emitted a loud hissing sound when it spotted you with its small, black eyes.  
Scared, you took a few steps back into the cave, but for every step you made, it moved closer towards you.  
Its eyes seemed too underdeveloped to actually see you in the twilight of the entrance, but its swift moving tongue that shot out every few seconds was proof enough for you that it had already percieved you, if only by smell.   
It took more steps towards you and was flanked by Tamatoa’s shell and the cave wall, so you couldn’t move anywhere but backwards. Then, it jumped at you.  
You winced, preparing yourself for the incoming death that was sure to follow, but all you heard was the unpleasant sound of crushing bones. You dared to open your eyes again and were not sure how to feel about the scenery that was unfolding before you.  
The lizard monster still seemed to linger in the air, but its spine looked horribly torn, and you could immediately see the cause for that. Tamatoa had the lizard crushed between his enormous claws, the crab monster itself not looking strained by the exercise at all. He looked rather pleased with his catch and waited to check if the attacker was still able to move, but it stayed shockingly still.  
Tamatoa grinned, put the killed beast beside him, its spine crumpled up after the attack, and fixated his eyes on you.  
“Looks like you saved me dinner, babe.”  
Your eyes shot from the sea pock-covered smile of the crustacean to the dead body and back again.  
“You…are going to eat this?”  
He squinted at you.  
“Yeah, and I’m not giving you any!”  
You laughed nervously, relief about your survival finally kicking in.  
“Oh no, you can have all of it. I was just a bit shocked about how huge that thing is…”  
“Oh, you have no idea, _how_ much I’m able to eat! Ate my grandma once, took me a week. Was humongous, you know, and maybe a bit chewy, but I ate her nevertheless..”, he boasted, eying you curiously for your reaction.  
You’d seen cannibalism in crabs before, so that wasn’t the biggest surprise. But…  
“You had family? I had no idea monsters had families…”  
He shrugged.  
“Doesn’t everybody? I sticked around with them some time, but once i was big enough, I left and got myself this glamorous palace…”, he motioned at the glowing cave.  
“I have to admit, it can get pretty quiet all alone…But at least I get to enjoy my treasure all by myself!” He smiled again.  
Some creatures were made for solitude, but Tamatoa seemed to depend pretty much on every compliment he got, you thought. Wich got you thinking, what if…  
“Your treasure looks really great, you know?”, you said to him in the most sincere way possible. And it was true, it was nothing like you’ve ever seen before, it’s golden shine remembered you of the sunrise on the surface of the sea and the golden tone contrasted beautiful with the orange-purple tone of Tamatoa’s skin.  
“It’s creating a really pretty contrast to your purple skin, you see? Makes the colours look even more interesting.”  
Did you just say ‘even _more_ interesting? You didn’t want to say that! Ah well, you’ve said it now.  
He eyed you suspiciously, contemplating if what you told him was what you really thought.   
“I’ve been fooled before, so don’t you try to lie to me, human…”, he snarled.  
Your brows furrowed.  
“I’m being honest here, Tamatoa. And I have a name, you know?”  
He shrugged and closed his eyes.  
“What do I care? Now go, shoo! I wanna think for a moment, without a pesky little human interviewing me.”  
You took a step towards the entrance, but his claw moved and pushed you back into his ‘treasure palace’.  
“Did you really expect that to work?”, he murmured. You hummed in response and went to the bioluminescent algae to give the giant hermit crab some alone time.   
At least you got to know him a little better…


	6. PART 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohooo, look at that! A long chapter! ^^P  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoo, look at that! A long chapter! ^^P  
> Enjoy, like, comment...whatever you'd like! :D

You had no idea how the crab did it. Every single night, thousands of years…sleeping on gold just seemed impossible to you! You’ve been tossing and turning around for an eternity now, not finding a single comfortable place to sleep at.  
“Tamatoa, you don’t happen to have a golden cuishon or a blanket of some sort in your treasure, do you?”, you yelled over to the entrance. It now was almost as dark as outside, so you couldn’t really make out anything in the cave anymore.  
The crab just grumbled and you heard him shuffle uncomfortable in his sleep.  
Wait! He was sleeping? That’s it, your perfect chance to slip away!  
As quiet as possible, you got up and tiptoed towards the crustacean. Your left food kicked a single coin towards him, but except for mumbling a little bit, he didn’t react. When you got nearer, you noticed a little, pulsating light from under his shell, it was a bright blue, maybe cyan…  
You shook your head. No time for that now.  
You carefully sneaked around the big shell, your eyes fixated on tje way, but you also managed to look out for his big claws. Out of the corner of your eye you saw that the blue was getting brighter now, it started to enlighten the scenery a bit, but you saw that Tamatoa’s eyes were still closed, so you carried on.  
Then, you did it.  
You stepped outside of the cave and where now finally out of Tamatoa’s reach.  
Remembering the lizard monster, you decided to postpone your little dance of joy about your freedom for later and sneaked off into the surroundings.  
Just moments later you truly realized what it meant to be stuck in Lalotai.  
Unforgiving darkness engulfed you, leaving you with nothing but the monstrous sounds and your imagination.  
You were just crossing a little path, when a long fish with numerous tentacles and a wide, red mouth filled with small white teeth, floated by. It seemed quite untouched by your presence and just unfolded some wing-like fins. It slowly started to glow on those wing’s rims, and when it propellered upwards, it lighted the scenery a bit for you.   
You were almost thankful for that weird encounter, but then you looked upwards.   
There was the ocean.   
You’ve seen how the water had stopped at Tamatoa’s Lair and formed the ceiling where you’ve come through. But out here, the water was incredibly far away, it seemed to be higher than anything you’ve ever seen, not even Tamatoa would be able to leave Lalotai out here.  
“How did the demigod leave then?”, you murmured as quiet as possible. There must have been a way, not even demigods could fly…  
Could they? You remembered some kind of tale about shapeshifting, but couldn’t remember exactly.  
Ugh, this was just great. Now you’ve even risked your life by sneaking out of Tomatoa’s watch, and would have to get back with empty hands.   
You quickly halted your thinking.  
Why were you going back to the self-centered crab, again?  
A rustle in a bush behind you made you remember.   
There’s no way you’d survive out here. With Tamatoa you could at least talk…  
Walking as quiet and fast as possible, you retraced your way back to the shiny cave.   
Weirdly enough, you could see it’s outlines clearer as before… When you turned around it, you saw what caused it:   
Tamatoa was glowing! A bright blue was emitting from his claws and you could even see some fainted pink in there…You squinted. It looked like it was pulsating, but you weren’t really sure…  
You looked at the crab with a concerned look on your face. He seemed rather unhappy all the time you’d talked with him, except for the part where he was talking about his treasure…  
When you left, _if_ you ever left, there’d be no way you could leave him like that. You’d have to somehow keep a plan B at hand for him, so that you could be sure he’d be able to get back up again…But he’d have to need your help for it, or he’d finish you as fast as the lizard.  
You shivered.  
That monster definetly was going to kill you, but to be killed by being crushed in the fangs of Tamatoa?  
Would he crush you?  
He’d already had a chance to eat you, but instead, he’d just…been as gentle as possible… You blushed slightly when you thought about the disturbingly soft feeling of his tongue on your arms and shook your head. That experience has just been disgusting, nothing else!   
Suddenly, you saw one of Tamatoa’s feet shift a little bit and you stopped thinking anything. If you wanted to survive this night by spendin it in the giant ceab’s cave, you’d have to get back in there soon.  
You were just about to move towards him, when you saw a dead palm tree not far from the cave. Maybe you could use ‘looking for a way to help Tamatoa’ as an excuse in case he found out about your nightly walk outside.   
You quickly went over to the palm and checked if it was going to be strong enough for its purpose. It…looked healthy, but there was no way you could tell if it would withstand Tamatoa’s weight.   
You took your Pahoa, a small wooden dagger that was almost only good for carving purposes. It would’ve been able to cut even better, but when you made it, you chose the wrong wood, so this had to suffice. Carefully, you cut into the palm tree’s base, slowly making it more and more possible to break off. Fifteen minutes later the job was almost done, you put down your Pahoa and slowly pushed the tree down. When it cracked loudly, you winced and looked over to the crustacean, who wonderously still seemed to be fast asleep, although he was glowing brightly now, his face impossible to see from your point of view.  
You breathed out, exhausted by the job. Then you lifted the palm tree on one end and pulled it closer to Tamatoa, so that when he was going to promise you to not harm you as soon as he got back rightside down, you could help hi out.  
Your plan seemed pretty good, but it was also very late at night and there was no way to tell if you just thought so because of the tiredness or if it really was a good plan.  
You didn’t want to think about it anymore, you were just…very…tired…  
Not quite as careful as before, you walked towards Tamatoa and sneaked around him. His glowing was clearly brighter than before now, but his face was hidden behind his big claws.  
A little irritated by the blue glow, you stumbled into the promising blackness of the cave.  
  
Your eyes already shut, you didn’t see the claw.   
  
Tamatoa aggressively grabbed you and threw you in front of his face.  
Immediately awake again, you stared at the torn grimace before you. Tamatoa seemed _really_ angry with you, plus his glow seemed to pulsate crazily now.  
His eyes changed from cyan to pink and back to cyan again, his face was adorned with a bright pink pattern and the barnacles on his chin, as his teeth, glowed even white. His antannas even looked like they were moving forward, since bright pink stripes glowed like they were growing out of the beast’s head, at such a rushing speed that it was hard to follow the motions.  
“I _knew_ that it was you! **What do you think you were doing out there, you worthless little water flea??** “, he shouted at you, his bellowed words blowing any thoughts out of your head.  
“I…uh…”  
He pushed you down on your knees and pinched your neck with his claw, so that you were unable to look away from him, neck trapped in a deadly grasp.  
“And _what_ made you think you could just come back, like you weren’t even gone?”, he growled.  
You started tearing up and tried to explain yourself.  
“I…I was tired…and you were asleep! So I, I thought I could…search for something to h-help you, and…I found some-uhm, something that I could use to…to help you!“ Damn, articulating was hard when you were scared, but, to be fair, a huge, angry, gigantic crab was staring down at you while you were trying to save yourself.  
“I heard how you cut down that palm tree over there.”, he commented motionless. “If you’d only done that, you’d’ve been back sooner.”  
You went pale.  
“Well, of course I was trying to escape…”, you whispered, afraid.  
“Then why did you come back?”  
You did not know how to answer that. You would have eventually found a safe place without going back to the golden crab, so why…?  
You stayed silent.  
Tamatoa sighed, his bioluminescent glow slowly ebbing down.  
Then, he picked you up by one leg (ouch! Careful!) and placed you on the place between his shell and his clawed arm, onto a soft spot of skin where he could easily watch over you.  
A bit confused, you looked at him.  
His eyes fixated on you again and he sighed dramatically.  
“What? I’m not going to let you get away again, and tomorrow you’re going to help me get back on my feet. You’ll need sleep, babe. So sleep.”


	7. PART 7 (Tamatoa POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter written in Tamatoa's point of view...;3

His confidence had definetly reached a new low.  
 _Why in Te fiti’s name had he not eaten you yet?_  
Well, you were going to help him tomorrow, after all, so…yes, that was it. He could eat you right after he was back on his feet again. Or maybe he could wait a bit for that, let you be a bit more useful. Yeah, that sounded good. Maybe you could get him some more shiny stuff. Or…  
He lifted his head to take a closer look at your sleeping figure. He could kill you right now, like no big deal. Squash you, make you scream in agony. He lifted a claw.  
  
He traced around your head instead, careful, as to not wake you up.   
  
He’d eaten humans before. They tasted pretty strange, not as good as fish, but they were filling.  
Deep in thought the crustacean’s crab claw lingered a bit longer above you. A small monster screeched loudly and tried to run into Tamatoa’s cave, but he killed it with a single blow without even changing his expression.  
Both of you, him and you, didn’t really seem to be lucky in the first place, but in the end you both made it okay again…he was lonely but had his treasure, and you were probably never getting back to the surface again but still managed to befriend him, of all sort.  
  
He blinked, perplexed by his train of thought.  
He didn’t just think of you as a friend, did he?  
He huffed annoyed. Be alone for a millenium and you’ll think of anyone you don’t eat immediately as a friend…  
He wouldn’t eat you. Yet.  
Happy he settled that, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but the thoughts were still running wild in his mind. At least he felt good about keeping you, the last time he felt so sure about something, he was contemplating wether to feed on his grandma or to just leave her. In the end, the energy she provided was enough for him to grow big enough to be feared by _every_ other monster, and that was something, wasn’t it?  
He wouldn’t eat you. He didn’t want to eat you. You were nice.  
  
Without realizing what he had just thought, he dozed off, you quietly snoring at his shoulder and enjoying the small warmth you emitted.


	8. PART 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's freaking long...xUx  
> For some reason, I couldnt change anything to italic/bold...:/ I'll update it later on with the right formatting! :D  
> Enjoy!  
> (Also thank for the lovely comments and all the kudos, I was squealing all the time xD)

The glistening water slowly rushed towards the golden shore, it’s calming sound filling your whole mind.  
On your left side you heard the palm trees rustle in the wind, their long stems groaning under the weight of the numerous coconuts they held. On the right you heard the playful banter and busy murmuring of the village you’ve grown up in.  
‘I should head back soon, maybe someone needs my help with the coconut harvest’, you thought to yourself. You started your way back to the small houses and laughing children and sighed. You never really knew why, but something about living in paradise always felt so… blank to you.  
Sure, you could do something new every day, carve wooden beads for you and your siblings to decorate yourself with; look after the harvest; go fish… sometimes your village held festivals in honour of the gods and you would bet with the boys who could jump higher over the fire. It all seemed so fulfilling, yet you were always looking for… more than that.  
You loved enjoying things that most people would dismiss as unspectacular or would barely recognize at all.  
More than once, you’d get back home way too late when you were only following the footprints of a yet unknown animal or would drift off at sea while you were thinking about what lore would attract which fish and why. You often asked questions like ‘Why are some stars brighter than others’ or 'what does the unimaginable look like’, but nobody you knew had an answer to any of it. The most common answer you’d get was 'it’s the work of the gods’, but obviously that answer never satisfied you.  
Whilst you’ve been musing again, you’ve already reached the breach of the village now and some kids called your name.  
Suddenly the floor under your feet moved. Shocked, you yelled and fell. Once on the floor you could see what caused you to slip: a big coconut crab was making its way towards the undergrowth next to you. You stared at it as it started its tedious movements again and tried to catch at least some of the thoughts that were forming in your head.  
  
__Oh, what pretty colours…  
Why didn’t I see the crab before?  
Did the kids see me fall?  
Why does the crab want to get to the bushes?  
Is there something to eat for the crab?  
I hope I didn’t disturb it too much…  
Those colours look pretty familiar.  
I know the crab!  
Oh, it’s almost gone now…  
  
“Wait! Tema… Kama… Tekama… Ugh!”, you yelled after the crab. It stopped.  
“Tamakota? Temotoa? Tama… Tamatoa?”  
That seemed to be it. All your thoughts came apruptly to a halt when the crustacean turned around immediately, ran towards you and jumped at you. You shrieked, alarmed that the slow appearing animal was that fast all of a sudden. It dropped right in front of you, laying on its back and wriggling its limbs all around. You chuckled a bit at the funny sight.  
Within the blink of an eye though, it grew bigger. And bigger. And even bigger. Until finally, it was a 50 feet tall beast that looked like it had no intention of doing anything else but staring at you. Paniked, you tried to get away to safety, wherever that was now, because when you glanced at your surroundings, everything was pitch black. You didn’t even realize it immediately, but when you lost the ground under your feet you saw that you were being picked up by the crab. It’s claw didn’t hurt you at all, it felt… like a firm hug that pulled you upwards.  
Your eyes met the monster’s and it smiled in a way you couldn’t call anything but smug.  
It knew you were helpless.  
_You_ knew you were helpless.  
One of its eyes came closer. No, not it… the crab was male, you remembered. That thought made it even more uncomfortable for you to be stared at.  
“Look away!”, you demanded.  
He just tilted his head, dumbfounded that you gave him commands. Without clearly obeying, he placed you to stand on his opened claw, feet on the sharp thorns that grew inside it to keep possible prey from slipping away. You were balancing on the tip now, and somehow you knew it’d be better to stand on the other side, so you carefully placed one foot after the other and walked along the piercing claw, towards the promising arm (as to what it seemed to promise, you weren’t entirely sure, maybe you just wanted to get off the sharp claw).  
Without looking at you, Tamatoa helped you a bit by leading you a bit with his other claw. When you reached the end of the claw, you beamed at him and were happy to see him smiling back at you, too. Without any warning though, he began to glow vibrantly blue and pink and you remembered him doing this before. You didn’t have enough time to dwell on that thought, however, since he grabbed you roughly around your waist and threw you into his opened mouth.  
  
You screamed. Or rather, whimpered. Something hard tapped you on the head.  
“Hey.” It tapped.  
“Babe.” It tapped again.  
“Stop that.” It knocked on your head three times in a row.  
Unhappy, you opened your eyes and held your head.  
“Ow! What was that for?”  
You jumped back a bit when you looked into the fifty-foot-face of your nightmare.  
“You’ve been whining like a maniac now, and although it was funny at first, you gotta stop doing that now, hun.” He looked a bit annoyed.  
“I would have, if it wasn’t for your face showing up while I was dreaming!”, you argumented. He looked offended.  
“And how am I supposed to do anything about that?”  
“Maybe you could’ve not given me headache by just waking me up…”, you grumbled. He shrugged.  
“At least you don’t always have a hurting back because you’ve been lying on it for eternity.” Now worried, you got up (man, compared to his hard exterior his skin was really soft and mushy!).  
“You’re really having backache all the time? Sorry for that…”  
“Eh, it’s no big problem. You’re going to help me with that, _mon cheri._ ”  
He winked at you while saying this and you didn’t know why you took this as suggestive, but you felt warmth creep up your face. You quickly looked away, anywhere but his face.  
“So, what are you going to do with me once I’ve helped you?” You obviously had no other choice but to help him, so why not ask if he’d eat you immediately or play around with you a little bit longer?  
“I don’t know yet.” He picked his scewed teeth with a large bone. It appeared to be the leg of your previous attacker, at least Tamatoa had eaten the lizard when you were asleep, and even if you’d have preferred him not to, you didn’t have to see it.  
“Very helpful.”, you replied, sarcastically. He replied with yet another grin and you sighed.  
“So…should I somehow give you the push now? To get up?”, you asked, unsure of what to do next. He threw the bone away and beamed, boasting.  
“Well, since you prectically begged for it…” You rolled your eyes. In response, he swung around by spinning his shell on the ground and stretched to pick up the palm tree you’d found the other night.  
“There you go babe,” he said gracefully.  
“The oh-so-needed tool you asked for…” He handed you the tree and you almost fell off his shoulder by the sudden weight.  
“Ooff! Maybe…just place it where you neey it?”, you suggested. He grinned and stuck the tree against his shell. Now literally all you needed was to push.  
He carefully grabbed you on your waist (oh why did that feel familiar…) and held you in front of his eyes.  
“Now if you try to run away…” his voice got gravelly.  
“Remember what happened to that angry little beast from last night…”  
You gulped, and even if you hadn’t particularly thought of running away again, you knew that it now was impossible. He placed you on the floor, right next to the palm trunk. You picked it up on one end and moved the other under Tamatoa’s sparkling shell. You thought about any possibility of escaping. It seemed impossible to get out of Lalotai from anywhere outside of the cave, just like the inside. You were stuck. The least you could do was being nice enough to the giant crab to hope he wouldn’t eat you.  
“Now!”, you shouted, pushing with all your might.  
Tamatoa rythmically swung farther and farther with your help, until, finally… His shell only touched the ground by its rim. Tamatoa was practically hanging in the air right now.  
Then he fell towards his feet.  
And landed, causing the earth to shake under his weight.  
  
He turned around.


	9. PART 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet's dead for now, and since tumblr won't load with limited data, I'll only update the story on here for now...will keep you updated if that changes!

The enormus body of the giant crab rose before you, his impressive body casting a dark shadow on you. Tamatoa stretched his body a bit and blinked satisfied, a smug grin on his lips.

"Well well well...", he began and leaned down towards you. You were slightly disturbed that he seemed to be even bigger now, but that only seemed to be a side effect of him towering right before you.

"It took you some time to finally help me, didn't it, human?", he grumbled.

He pushed you with his claw and you fell to the ground. He laughed, amused by your inferior state.

"Oh, it's great to be back again!"

"H-hey, at least I helped you, didn't I?"

He rolled his eyes.

"So what? You want some of my treasure? _No, better:_ You want to go back to the other humans, don't you?"

You just stayed silent, you knew it would be useless to answer that question.

_Of course_ you wanted to go back... at least you thought so. The thought crossed your head that you weren't of much use in your village either, you've never really been the person to open up to others, so there must be hardly anybody missing you.

Tamatoa smirked at your stubborn silence. He picked you up and almost threw you into the boney cage.

"I'll have to recollect all of my treasure to become the shiny crustacean again that the world deserves..." he winked and let some small, golden shells from one of his legs fall into the cage right beside you.

"... and since there's practically nowhere you can go now, _mon poisson_ , I'll give you these to entertain yourself. Glittery things always entertain me, so they should suffice for you!"

He crawled away, busily humming a catchy tune and collecting his treasure to be placed back on his shell again. Whenever he picked up some jewelry, he examined it carefully and placed it at a seemingly predetermined place at his back. You spent some time watching the giant crab and recalled how he had let you sleep on his... it was a shoulder, wasn't it? That place seemed pretty vulnerable since it lacked any hard exterior and it must've been some kind of risk for him to let you sleep there.

Either he was just very confident in himself and trusted you to sleep there because he knew you wouldn't dare to hurt him in any way (if you could), or...

Maybe he liked you in some way that led him to trust you. You looked at Tamatoa, who was now strutting all over the place, the golden shine he emmitted almost blindingly brillant.

It was definetly confidence.

Shaking your head, you retreated a bit back into the cage and looked at the shells that lay on the floor besides you. You picked a hand full up and realized that some of them had little holes in them, probably caused from some kind of erosion.

Tamatoa definetly was all about beauty... so maybe you could win his approval (and in the end, your life) by creating something pretty to add to his treasure? You looked around for other material, but all you had was yourself, the shells and... oh, those corals over there were really colourful... oh, was that some kind of sea grass? That would make some good string... But what to do with all of those things? ...

You got up and turned around once more to maybe see something you hadn't before. But before you actually got up, you looked at your skirt and immediatly had an idea of what to do. The fabric of your clothing was a sandy, light yellow traditional long-cut with a red seam, soft to the touch, but sturdy enough to withstand most environmental impacts. You took your Pāhoa and cut it knee-short, so that you could still walk without feeling uncomfortable but had enough fabric to create yourself a new top.

Luckily, you knew a winding technique that would keep it on your upper body without needing to sew it. You took some of the golden sea shells, pierced some holes at the seam of the top part and used small pieces of sea grass to fixate the shells there. Happy with your work, you moved on to your skirt.

There was _no_ way you'd undress in front of Tamatoa, so you just worked on the front part and moved the skirt around, according to your process. At first, you sewed in the other shells so that they looked like sparkling drops of the sun on the pretty skirt. Then you took the coral and broke it into small-sized bits that you tied all on a long string of sea grass. You then wound it around your hips as some kind of decorative belt and turned the front of the skirt back to the front again, so that almost everything was complete now. After that, you picked up the fabric of the new top part and gulped.

You'd need to get the old one off first before you could put this on.

As sneaky as possible you went to the edge of the cage and peeked outside. Tamatoa was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was picking up leftover gold that was lying outside of the cave...

Another thought of escape crossed your mind, but you dismissed it in an instant. There was still no chance of getting back without getting killed.

'Now or never!', you thought and turned towards the wall, in case he came back you didn't want him to see you topless. You quickly stripped the old piece off of your chest and positioned the ending of the material under your left armpit. You slowly began to wind the top onto yourself and continued until you reached the end. You tucked the little tail into the top and fixated everything by doing so. You quickly double-checked the new top for stability and turned around.

 

You never knew how much you'd wish for a sudden and painful death.

There was Tamatoa, standing in front of the cage, a suggestive grin on his face and his eyes burning into yours.

"You know, I'd almost prefer this little show to free food. Almost."


	10. PART 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating a little late, i suddenly got sick and could only write now... everything's fine now, though! ^^  
> Next chapter should be up soon as well! I'll try my best in making it enjoyable xP

Your eyes were shut tightly. How could you not have seen this coming? You breathed in and out slowly.  
"Please. Just kill me already. Then I'll at least not have to live through this." You said emotionless, eyes still closed, but your face red from sheer embarassement.  
"D'aaw, but where would be the fun in that, _sugar doll_?", he said, teasingly.  
Your breath hitched at that. Did he just... actively call you by a petname to annoy you?  
Your rage awoke with that simple comment and you opened your eyes to send all your anger towards him.  
"HOW **DARE** YOU TO EVEN SPY AT ME LIKE THIS?? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT **PRIVACY** MEANS? Oh, right, you're the crab that helds me hostage, of _course_ it's okay for you to stare at everything I do, you... you... disgusting, filthy, ..."  
"I think 'glamorous' is the word you're looking for, babe.", he added, just as calm as before.  
You raged even more.  
"There! _This_ is what made you end up all alone in the end!!! You're so... egocentric and... selfish! You don't even realize how you act around others! It's amazing how someone with an ego as big as yours is still only sky-high!"  
While you were yelling at him, you saw his eyes narrowing at every word, his grin faltering and ending up as a frown.  
"Oh, and of course you're angry at me now! Go on, eat me! In the end, that's what you wanted to do anyways, isn't it??"  
You stared at him, your eyes fueled with rage and him keeping his glaring eyes fixated on you.  
Nothing happened.  
You turned around, annoyed that he wouldn't even leash back at you for yelling at him and sat down at the farthest you could go in the little cage.  
"I don't care what happens to you.", he said and you heard him crawl away. Suddenly, he paused and added:  
"I like what you did with your skirt, by the way."  
You looked after him and saw how he exited the cave, maybe in search for some more food or treasure to add to his big pile of uselessness.  
You had enough. Why did you want to look good for that monster? Oh yeah, so he wouldn't eat you. Well, it looked like he wasn't going to do anything with you, maybe not even talk anymore... good, you thought to yourself. One annoying crab less to worry about.  
You looked at the cage that held you captivated and decided you could at least try to get out of this damn thing. Skillfully, you climbed out of it and jumped at the mushy floor. Your hands touched something wet and you frowned at the unpleasant feeling. Ugh, algae... you wiped your hands at the next rock and looked around. Maybe you could... uhm... get food? No, you weren't even hungry... hm... Ugh, how did Tamatoa spend all his time alone here? Well, maybe he _did_ only care about his beauty, so he could've spend hundreds of years admiring himself in all this shiny treasure, but... he seemed to be a little more than just this simple.  
'As big as he is, he surely has no other monster to fear, right?', you thought. Maybe he was exploring Lalotai sometimes, picking up shiny things on his way... that would explain the big pile, at least. Not everything down here would've just fallen down like you did. That got you thinking again.  
Maybe he kept you alive because you were from a place he didn't know? It seemed like Tamatoa knew a bit about humans, at least he had a fitting cage prepared and knew you'd react embarassed when he caught you undressing... but he still shouldn't have been able to leave the ralm of the monsters, since the place was surrounded by the ocean and it looked like Tamatoa needed air to breathe. He probably kept you alive because to him, you were special... No. You shook your head in disbelief. You were different, that seemed more plausible of a reason as to why he allowed you to live.  
From the slightly orange light that somehow still made its way into the deep water and into Tamatoa's lair, you guessed it was about evening now and you stretched yourself.  
'Not the best day, but still better than nothing.', you thought and strutted over to the small, leftoover treasure pile that didn't make it onto the crab king's shell. You knew the gold wouldn't be as comfortable as you last night's rest (you had really liked the soft place, dammit, you didn't want to miss the crab but the memory of this good bed didn't let you go), but it had to make do.  
You piled the jewelry up to a throne of some sort and sat down.  
'Imagine all of that would be yours...', you dreamed.  
'It would feel a bit lonely, wouldn't it?', a smaller voice in your head whispered. You pushed the thought down immediately. You didn't need anybody right now. Especially not that Tamatoa-guy!  
You tried to silence your thoughts that seemed to swirl awfully much only around him and closed your eyes. Maybe you just needed to rest a bit, in the end you didn't get that much sleep last night anyway. Might as well catch up to that.  


 

When he got back from his walk around Lalotai, he had finally calmed down from talking to you. How was it even possible that you made him so furious and yet he still couldn't imagine to eat you? Well, he could imagine it, but the thought of you being gone felt somewhat... displeasing.  
When he stepped into his lair, he stopped at the entrance and found you sleeping, or, rather, sitting on his treasure right in the middle of the cave.  
'Silly shrimp, didn't you think about what could rip you apart every second when you sleep like that? Look at all the monsters that-' he didn't finish the thought, considering that he himself would most definetly be called a monster. He stepped nearer, trying not to wake you with his presence and suspiciously eyed you. How did such a small being bring him so much trouble? He hadn't thought about his personality for millenia, and then _you_ show up and make everything about him seem not good enough? No, he was definetly good enough.  
For what, he wasn't entirely sure. But he'd prove himself.  
He slowly picked you up by digging his claws into the golden pile and lifting you in your glittering bed.   
"Shiny, just like me...", he murmured, a little taken aback by the simple, yet beautiful work you had done with your clothing. His eyes went to your face... he stopped himself to take another look at your body and blinked, confused.  
Why... did he like looking at you?  
He furrowed his eyes and frowned. He didn't like this at all, he thought, as he placed you on his neck to sleep more comfortably.  
 _He definetly didn't like you._  
He placed himself in a way that would not let you slip off as easily.  
 _You weren't even that pretty, passable at least._  
He stretched out his eyes in an almost painful way to take one final look on you before he closed them.  
 _You were definetly **not** pleasantly warm as you were peacefully sleeping at his neck._  
He fell asleep, enjoying your warm breath softly tickling him in the nicest way possible.


	11. PART 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as the other ones, buuuuuuut I can promise you some good stuff coming soon ;)

You didn't know what you'd dreamt of this night, but whatever it was, it left a warm, fuzzy feeling in your stomach when you awoke. Eyes still closed, you smiled and, still a bit sleepily, dug yourself deeper into the warm and soft bed you'd slept on. Suddenly, your bed laughed deeply  
"Huh?" You opened your eyes at the sudden movement.  
" _Ohohohoho_ , I see you're awake?", Tamatoa's big eyes came up right in front of you and you realized that you have been sleeping on the big crab once again. But how...? You were sure you'd fallen asleep on a pile of gold, so had he... somehow placed you up here?  
You realized that he was watching you with grinning eyes and you got up, at least you tried to, but he picked you up at your hip once again (wow, why wasn't he rough this time?) and brought you to face him.  
"Babe please, I'm ticklish." He was smiling, but... not in a way he'd been smiling before, this one looked like... the genuine happiness of somebody who had just got tickled.  
"Good morning to you too, Tamatoa.", you huffed at that, mouth forming a grin when you thought about such a huge crab being ticklish.  
Then you remembered what had happened yesterday, and your smile faltered. Maybe he had looked when he shouldn't have, but you'd also leashed back at him in a way that attacked him personally, so...  
Tamatoa frowned and placed you gently on the ground.  
"Something wrong, babe?"  
"Well, I... I guess I'm just sorry for yesterday."  
"Hm? What do you mean?" He said with a slightly amused tone.  
"Well, you know, you... saw me naked..." You blushed.  
He looked at you and grinned cockily, his head stretching even nearer to you.  
"Oh, _did I?_ "  
You cracked up with sheer nervosity and laughed.  
"Of course you did, you stupid giant shrimp!" You playfully boxed his cheek (when did he get THAT close?) and chuckled a bit, forgiving him already. Finally, all your anger about the situation was over and now all you could do was try to make the best of it, right?  
Tamatoa looked at you amused and smirked.  
"You forgot 'glamorous' again, babe."  
You huffed and closed your eyes, shaking your head in disbelief. That crab was gonna be the end you...  
Then you yelped. Tamatoa had picked you up again and placed you on his sparkling shell.  
You managed to look at him for a split second, and it looked like he'd just gotten an idea.  
"T-Tama-" You almost fell off when he got up and paused your sentence to save yourself.  
"My name's Tama **toa** , but Tama doesn't sound so bad, either." He winked with the one eye that was turned to you.  
'That golden idiot winks way too much for my liking', you thought with a small blush creeping up your face. Tamatoa grinned, looked away again and crawled towards the exit of the cave.  
"Tamatoa," you repeated, a little worried now. "Where are we going?"  
"Out."  
"Uhm... yeah, I realized that, but... do you understand why I'd prefer to stay inside the cave? Lalotai's not really the safest place for a human, you know."  
But you two had already left the safety of the golden lair and Tamatoa turned towards a dark path in the bushes.  
"Oh please, don't worry. There's no monster out there that would even dare to think of attacking you with me by your side, hun."  
You looked at his serious expression (at least the bit that you saw from his back) and nodded. If he was right about that, you wouldn't really need to worry. In the end, you just had to trust him with that, what else could you do?  
It got gradually darker the farther you two went, but you could see his full bioluminescent form just moments after you had left the cave. He seemed pretty exited about wherever he was planning to go.  
"Hey, where are we even going?"  
He stayed silent, maybe he wanted you to see for yourself. You squinted into the blackness and tried to make anything out. The area in front of you was flat, exept for some... objects, that seemed to be stuck in the ground.  
"What... is this place?"  
"Oh, just a small special place where most of my stuff comes from!", he boasted, proud to show it to you.

The objects in front of you were thousands of sunken ships.


	12. PART 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> Can't wait for your comments on what you think of it right now...:3  
> (Btw, some of you said that they think Tamatoa acts extra careful around reader and sends them some BFG vibes, and i can wholeheartedly admit...that's what i was going for!!! XD in the end, he handles his treasure delicate, too, so why not treat his biggest gem (you) the same? ;D

The darkness of the ship graveyard loomed before you.  
You couldn't even imagine the agony all those brave men and women that sailed these ships must've endured for them to end up like this...  
Many were ripped apart, barely even recognizable as , and yet you knew what they were the second you layed your eyes on them. Your eyes widened and you crawled at the glowing rim of Tamatoa's shell to look at a certain piece of wood.  
This used to be your sailboat.  
"This here... used to be mine...", you whispered to Tamatoa. He watched you, his eyes eyeing the torn piece worried.  
"Does this mean... all the other people that once sailed all of these boats..." you gulped.  
"That they... ended up in Lalotai, just like me?"  
Tamatoa looked away and cradled his head, unsure of what to answer.  
"Well, some _did_ actually wind up here, but..."  
You remembered the cage in the cave and went pale.  
"You ate them, didn't you?"  
"Them? That sounds like I ate all of them!", he defended himself, scandalized.  
"I ate... maybe one or two, in the beginning, but in the end I held them hostage to get some more treasure from them. Right after I got what I wanted, I let them run, what happened afterwards isn't my problem!"  
You let that sink in. He had actually eaten humans before. Living, breathing human beings.  
Oh, screw your vivid imagination.  
You jumped to the tail rim of Tamatoa's shell and puked.  
A bit disgusted of yourself, you turned back to Tamatoa and hoped for an explanation.  
He just shrugged.  
"You eat crustaceans too, so what? I'm not gonna empty myself all over your leg now, do I?"  
You looked over at the blue glowing leg he'd just mentioned and scrunched up.  
"Sorry about that."  
"Yeah babe, whatever.", he huffed and shook your puke off.  
"Listen. All of that happened a long time ago and it won't happen again, so try to at least... enjoy the _now_ , would you?"  
You looked at him apologetically and smiled.  
"I'll try."  
He grinned and lifted his claw. You expected him to pick you up again and held your breath in anticipation, but he stopped right in front of you and softly nudged you with the point of his claw. A bit hesitant you looked over at him, and, after he nodded, climbed onto his huge pincer so that he could easily lift you without dropping you.  
"Thanks.", you muttered, when you'd reached the ground.  
_Where you blushing?? No, definetly not. Or... ? Ugh, this had to stop!_  
Tamatoa just grinned smugly and started walking towards the sunken ships. After looking around for other monsters, you followed him and his bioluminescent shine.  
It definetly was easy to see which ships were already raided by the crustacean, since they only carried unmentionable stuff like foul supplies and ragged looking fabrics of some sort, maybe made of Siapo, the fabric most of your things at home were. You looked around to find some clean pieces to recycle into something usable and threw them towards Tamatoa.  
"Here, take these, would you? I could use them to make a nice blanket out of them..."  
He shrugged, but took the cloth anyway.  
Suddenly, he laughed and almost ran towards a ship that looked almost pulverized.  
"Hey babe, get over here, this could be interesting!"  
You sighed in defeat. Was he _ever_ going to call you by your name?  
A few moments and ship-wreck-climbings later, you'd finally reached the glamorous crab and looked at what he was pointing at. It was a small, battered golden chest that, even though it looked pretty mangled, was still closed tightly.  
"You humans tend to be really creative at solving problems. I found this little bling here a few centuries ago, and couldn't open it since. But..." He shook it and you could hear a rattling sound emerging from it.  
"Can you hear that? I've been trying to find out what's inside there _forever_..."  
You gestured him to show you the box up close. It took you a bit to eventually find it between all the deep scratches and dents, but you finally found a tiny keyhole.  
"Do you see this, Tam?" You tapped at the small hole.  
Tamatoa didn't realize you'd used a new nickname for him and just fixated one eye to the keyhole, the other on you.  
"So... we'll just need something key-like, that fits in there and I can finally see what's in the box?", he said, slowly.  
You nodded.  
He closed his eyes and breathed out, a bit frustrated.  
"Five hundred sixty years." He turned towards his shell and started picking on it.  
"I could've opened it _five hundred and sixty years ago_." He then found what he was looking for and turned back around, something shiny in his claw.  
He dropped it in your hands and smiled, completely run over from his emotions.  
"Go on, open it."  
You rose an eyebrow and waited for his smile to be genuine. After all, he'd waited for this a _really long time_. It took a moment, but you could finally see his giddy nervousness about the treasure box return.  
You plucked the key in and turned it around.  
It took you two tries to open the ragged box (the scratches had done a number on the mechanism!), but it finally opened.  
Inside were numerous big crystals, cut with diversity, each more colourful than the other. They sparkled as vividly as nothing you'd ever seen before.  
Tamatoa's eyes moved closer and with a small sideglance you had to correct yourself. The crystals were only the second most-sparkling things you'd ever seen. His eyes didn't only reflect the beautiful glitter _and_ glew in bioluminescent blue and pink, but they also emitted his wonder and joy about the treasure.  
'He surely does love shiny things...', you just thought, when he turned one of his eyes towards you.  
"Babe, I... thanks."

 

Tamatoa's been particularly silent since the opening of the box, even on your walk back towards the cave he didn't talk about himself, like he normally seemed to like to do. He placed you near the cage (again, by letting you sit on his pincer) and sat down in the middle of the cave.  
He then took the box and emptied it on the ground.  
"Beautiful...", he whispered.  
He took one by one and placed them on his shell, respectively some on his legs, so that his whole body shone on a brand new level.  
The last stone gave him problems, though.  
"Ugh, why won't it..." he stretched his eyes to take a closer look at the problem zone.  
"Eh, it's your stuff." He picked the fabric up and lay it beside you on the ground.  
"Why do you neey that anyway? It's not like you'd get cold by sleeping on me, would you?"  
A bit surprised, you looked at him and picked up the siapo.  
"I... didn't really think you'd let me sleep there again, I mean, it must be a bit uncomfortable for you or something..."  
He waved it off.  
"Such a small little water flea as you making me uncomfortable? You must be dreaming, babe."  
You chuckled a bit and looked down at the fabric in your hands. At the graveyard, it was too dark to make any details on it out, but in here you could see the imprints clearer than ever before.  
One of the pieces showed a beautifully illustrated kiss between two lovers. You flushed pure red and quickly tried to cover it with the next one, but your change of colour had already peeked Tamatoa's interest.  
"Something wrong, babe?" His eyes moved flicked down to the illustration and then to your face.  
_Oh, damn, why must he always smirk?_  
"You're gettin' all flustered over... just a... kiss?", he purred, moving closer with every sillable, until his face filled your whole view.  
You laughed, nervous.  
"Well, of course not, I-I mean, I'm not inexperienced, what do you think of me? Haha... B-but what do you care? You're j-just a gian't crab, aren't you? No need to think about... what I get f-flustered about, hm?", you stuttered, tangling yourself in your own thoughts and your heart beating like drums in your ears.  
"If I were a normal giant crab, I definetly wouldn't need to think about anything you do, babe. But..."

Within a heartbeat, he moved even closer and pressed his lips against your face, his tongue darting out only the tiniest bit to take a lick on your lips.  
You stared, shocked about the undescribable, soft sensation you'd just experienced.  
  
"...but I'm **Tamatoa**."


	13. PART 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAACK!!! \^0^/  
> Anyway, here's the promised next chapter and hoooooo boi, i made this one really long, to make up for not being there for a while... :')  
> I hope you enjoy it, chapters should come out regularly again now! C:  
> (I'm not polynesian, so this story is definetly not at all culturally correct...please forgive me for that, I'll always try to keep it all somewhat right, but in case you find any mistakes, go ahead and tell me! I'll be sure to check them out! ^^)

_'...but I'm Tamatoa.'_  
His words still echoed in your head when his grin widened at your shocked state. The kiss had been... unexpected, at least. How did he manage to kiss you within such a short amount of time? You had just been talking to him, trying to cover up your embarassement over the intimate scene that was painted on the fabric and somehow still in your hands, scrunched up in shock.  
Then his head was just... a little too close for your lilking. And before you had even known it, his lips have been on you. You could feel the cool of saliva drying on the corner of your mouth and instinctively, but slowly wiped it off with the back of your hand. It tasted... fishy, of course. What else was to be expected from a creature such as Tamatoa? Your thoughts were still running wild when you felt a weird feeling creep up in your guts.  
Tamatoa had been eyeing you for a little while now and it seemed like he became impatient with something. His superior grin faltered only a little and he looked like he was about to say something again.  
Maybe he expected you to boast about how good he had felt on your lips.  
Or to validate his greatness in some sort of praise.  
But you couldn't do either of that.  
Without thinking and with eyes widened with shock, you took a step away from him. And another one towards the outside of the cave. And another. Until you realized you were running, the sheets pressed tightly onto your chest.

You coudn't catch another glimpse onto Tamatoa's face as you were running deeper into Lalotai, but if you had, you would have seen the slight look of betrayal and disappointment that started to form on the big crab's face.

He didn't follow you.

That's all you actually cared about now. You needed some time to be alone right now, and if you had to run blindly into the ralm of monsters to get some time to think, that's where you were going.

You couldn't form any clear thoughts in your head anymore, and that was something. The weird feeling swole up in your abdomen again, but you pushed it down and concentrated on running. You tried to fill your mind with nothing but blankness, focused as hard as you could to think about _why_ you were running or _how_ you had managed to escape without him catching you, but the only thing that made its way into your head was that smug grin he had given you right after...  
_right after he'd kissed you_. You somehow still couldn't grasp your mind about the whole process of it, but you realized it had actually happened. You stepped on a branch and its loud cracking sound alarmed you of your surroundings. You looked around and realized you were standing at a way fork. One way lead towards a vividly buzzing part of the underwater world that seemed to be filled with monstrous creatures, such as pig-like beasts that were rampaging through the plants, or carnivorous plants that quickly devoured the just mentioned pigs. The other one was the road the giant coconut crab had taken you to before. In case he would be searching for you, he'd definetly find you there, but the ship graveyard still seemed like the safest place down here (exept for Tamatoa's lair, of course). Plus, you sort of knew the place.

Without any other good possibility, you chose the darker road to at least cover yourself within the darkness. You could barely see anything before you, true, but you remembered the path Tamatoa had chosen earlier and you would end up in the right place.  
If you were lucky.  
Carefully, placing one foot after the other as quietly as possible, you sneaked through the tall sea grass that covered the dark path. There was no way you could've seen it before, since your big, shiny bodyguard had been carrying you through all of this mess, but you now realized why you didn't see any other monsters on your first walk down here. His bright, pulsating, bioluminescent light must have scared them off, the smaller ones immediately intimidated by his sheer size to not even dare to make a sound. But now, there was nothing for them to be afraid of. You were just a puny, little human, what could be the harm in at least sniffing at you?  
You could hear their chitter chatter all over, felt their bodies move around you, but whenever you set down your foot to move forward, they shifted out of your way to let you move even farther into the darkness.

Maybe they were curious, but at least they seemed to be small enough to still be cautious of you.

It took you some time, but you could finally feel the ground becoming softer, until it had the sandy consistence you remembereed about your first visit at the ship graveyard. The grass was now towering above your head, but you moved past it, to get a better view at where you were now and to escape all the tiny monsters that had followed you.

It wasn't the right place.

Well, you could at least see the ships, strayed all over the horizon in front of you, but... This place wasn't exactly where the giant decapod had taken you before. This place seemed so much... calmer than the rest of the ralm of Monsters. It wasn't only much brighter than the ship graveyard you'd visited before, it looked... like a whole new ralm of its own, split off of Lalotai.

The blue tinted light from the surface world shimmered on the bright sand that covered the floor, small bundles of pink algae grew in some places and you could even make out a small array of trees, that looked like they were carrying some sort of reddish coconuts.

_This place was wonderful_.

Which made you worry: Why has no monster claimed it as their territory yet? Maybe there were Monsters that were even more dangerous than Tamatoa?  
Feeling incredibly uneasy, you skulked around the paradisic area.  
'There must be something that keeps every beast away from here!', you thought sceptically. Your gaze fell onto a small, white stone that layed abandoned in the glittery sand and you picked it up.  
'Maybe this will help.'  
You threw it right into the middle of the brightly illuminated spot and watched as it swirled up some particles that danced in the light like flies.  
Nothing happened.  
You inched closer, toes burrowing into the soft sand.  
Was the light shifting somehow?  
It looked like the air in front of you was starting to shuffle and move around, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until you could barely look at it without feeling ill.

  
" _Sina_?", you heard a whisper from somewhere above you.  
But before you could even look upwards, you were grasped by something slimey and cold. Your breath hitched at the unexpected touch and you immediately tried to wrangle out of the unwanted capture.  
Then you saw how the stirring air started to manifest itself as a long, grey and sleek body, which was rolled up over almost the whole clearing. Scared, you swallowed down the lump that had formed in your throat and looked at the creature's face.

"Sina, is that you?", the soft voice asked weakly.  
You were staring in the face of a gigantic eel.

Its head was double the size of you and its smooth skin was shining in dampness. You furrowed your eyes and tilted your head. It appeared to be blind, considering its eyes were completely missing its pupils.

The enormous head moved closer and sniffed on you. In the same second, you could smell the odor of fresh fish and sea water that surrounded the animal up close.  
"Oh... you're not my Sina, are you...", it concluded, resonating a little bit of sadness.  
You shook your head. Then, thinking of the big animal's handicap, you answered, albeit a bit scared:  
"I... I'm afraid I'm not the one you're looking for..."  
You were surprised at how steady you could keep your voice, but you guessed that talking to a big crustacean wasn't that different than talking to a big fish, so you may have had a bit of practice.  
The eel slowly weighed its head and you could see its mouth, filled with numerous pointy teeth, form a small frown.  
"I should have known that you were not her... And yet, I was still hoping." It sighed wistfully.  
Now it got you curious, and despite your trapped situation, you tried to inquire at least some information about the fish's problems.  
"Why... are you looking for someone called Sina?"  
Its grip on you softened and it turned its head down.  
"She was... is someone very dear to me. I have known her all my life. And since I have been down here, I've been waiting to finally meet her again."  
You felt your fears of the monster give way to sympathy, and tried to come up with something reassuring to say.  
"Well, if you two were that close, I'm sure she'll come by eventually. Eels as big as you don't get lost that easily, you know?" you joked, hoping to lift its spirits.  
But the face of the animal just scrunched up and looked back at you again.  
"Sina's not an eel! She's human, just like you! Or why else would I have dared to mistake you as the love of my life?"  
You were a little shook by the sudden return of power in its voice and didn't dare to break eye contact with the desperate animal, even though it could not see you anyway.  
_An eel and a woman..._  
Suddenly you remembered an old tale often told by your people and your eyes widened in shock. It was a well known tale that explained the origin of the coconut:  
A beautiful girl called Sina once had a pet eel, but as it grew older, it fell in love with her. She was too afraid of its feelings towards her and ran away, into a village, where she thought of herself to be unreachable for the animal. The eel, driven by love, desperately looked for another way to at least look at its loved one and found it in the town's fountain. One day, Sina went to get water from the fountain and, as she looked into the water, saw directly into the fish's eyes. Shocked, she mistook the eyes for those of a demon and called for help. Several men came and killed the eel by chopping its head off. As a last wish, the animal asked Sina to bury its head in the earth and she did just as it told her to. The head grew into a plant never seen before, a coconut tree, whose fruits had three little holes in them. These holes were said to be the eyes and the mouth of the once killed eel, and whenever Sina would drink out of one of the holes, it would be just like the kiss that the enamoured eel could never receive.  
It was... a nice story.  
"Are you maybe the eel who fell in love with Sina and later on... became the very first coconut tree?", you asked politely, trying to leave out the part that mentioned the creature's violent death.  
It huffed. Appearently it had followed your train of thought and had waited for you to put the pieces together.  
" _Call me Tuna._ "  
He let you down calmly and softened his grip on you once again.  
"I... excuse my doubts, but... I never would have thought that you were real. Of course I respect the elders and the stories they tell, but... those were always just stories, you know? To stand in front of the cause of our coconuts... Wait, how come you're still, you know, alive?", you asked, a bit confused.  
Tuna gestured around himself with his tail.  
"I think my undying love towards Sina turned me into an _aumakua_ , a ghost that still lives on after death, but in the same time I've never been a human, so maybe that's why the gods chose to keep me here in Lalotai..."  
"So... you're a ghost? Do you... eat?", you asked him uncomfortably, unsure of how he would react, considering his pretty materialized body.  
He got what you were hinting at and smiled widely.  
"Don't worry, human, I could never eat you. In the end, it could be that you're a descendant from my beloved Sina."  
"So you know that she's probalby not alive anymore?", you questioned the fish, worried.  
"I do. But I also love her, so if she ever, _ever_ decides to finally love me back..." His voice got quiet.  
"Then I'll be there." His head sank down to the floor and you could see the air around his tail flimmer a bit.  
"I'm sure you two will see each other again one day, and if it's only in the afterlife...", you whispered, touched by his undying love for Sina, a fabled woman in your culture.  
He just hummed.  
"It's amazing how love truly knows no boundaries, it can even effect a talking moster such as me..."  
You could hear him murmur on, but his body faded and you couldn't make out the rest of his words anymore.  
Silence fell over the clearing and you repeated Tuna's last sentence in your mind over and over again.  
' _...it can even effect a talking monster such as me..._ '  
Tamatoa was a talking monster. And he had even kissed you. _Now, did this mean...?_  
Of course it would mean something! He was an egocentric and manipulative decapod, he would've done anything to cause you such distress! ... _would he_?  
You sat down, not far beneath the place that Tuna's disappeared from before, and started thinking.  
Tamatoa had kissed you, probably because he wanted to make you uncomfortable. But why did he still stick around with you in the first place? You could've been killed by him in a second, and yet... you had even managed to run out of his cave without being brought back by him, so what exactly was Tamatoa planning to do with you?  
It just made no sense.  
And then there was that weird feeling you'd felt right after he'd kissed you. The one you got when his eyes have been piercing down on you, you had no chance in looking anywhere else, and he...  
You felt it again. It was a weird mix of emotions, almost unexplainable to you.

You wanted to hide from him, yet enjoyed, _actually enjoyed_ his presence. It annoyed you how often you thought about him and how he'd become such an important character in your life.  
You didn't want that.  
And you certainly didn't like that.

_He's a 50 feet tall, killing, giant crab, for te fiti's sake_!

You got up and turned to the beautiful clearing, home of the lonely ghost of Tuna, once again before turning around and starting to head back through the blackness.  
You were going to go back to Tamatoa.  
Maybe you'd even stay for a while, until you'd figured out a way of getting back to the surface. Until then you were ready to deny the existence of the feeling which you didn't even dare to call by its name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... hope i made this one okay T-T  
> But i can promise you more Tama-interaction and eventually, there'll be spicier things as well...i just try to keep the story alive with a somewhat interesting plot...x")  
> Tell me how you liked it, I enjoy every feedback!!! :D  
> (Though i can't answer everything immediately...T.T)
> 
> Also, my tumblr is: thescreechingone
> 
> :D


	14. PART 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not updating sooner (again) but life's been treating me roughly...:")  
> Anyway, i finally got around writing this, it's currently 5:40 AM and I wanna sleep xD  
> Sorry if the end feels half-assed, I'll reread it...later today :"3

You were standing outside of the cave now, covered a little bit into the shadows of a coral at the lair's rim and pondering over how to approach Tamatoa.

Maybe you could play it off as just, well, one of his teasings? Or you could act like you'd forgotten everything thad had happened an hour ago...

But you could never just pretend like the kiss hadn't happened, he himself would never let you live it down anyway. Maybe yelling at him? That had worked before, at least when he had...

You blushed.

When he had seen you undressed.

You could feel your embarassement quickly tint into deep anger again, just like before and you frowned.

This crab seriously seemed to get away with anything! Maybe you needed to tell him once and for all to stop... whatever kind of sick game he was trying to play with you. You really wanted to know where he was aiming at. You had talked to him before, of course he seemed more than just a bit self-absorbed and did not seem to be too friendly with strangers, but you knew that there was a joking, curious and confident character inside of the golden adorned shell. It was possible that he was only trying to fool you, but the kiss was a little too much for just shits and giggles, wasn't it?

Maybe he was testing you in some way?

Testing out your boundaries, just like an impudent little kid would do to see how far it could go with its obviously bad behaviour.

Well, you were not going to let this slip, you demanded answers, and _you were going to get them_!

A tiny, quiet voice inside of you let you remember Tuna and his love for Sina, but before your brain could project you and Tamatoa in this position, you quickly pushed it down and walked boldly into the cave.

 

When you could finally take a full view into the crab's home, you immediately realized he was not here. Of course, there were left over coins and jewels laying around on the sand, but the giant mountain of gold that Tamatoa had covered himself in was just nowhere to be seen.

_Now you were a bit worried._

You hadn't offended him by running away, had you? It wouldn't take much to hurt his pride, at least it didn't seem like it... You saw some dents in the sand that led into the now slowly darkening outside of the cave and decided to wait for him. In the end, that's all you could do for now.

 

You sat down next to the cage, a little out of view from the outside so you could at least try to be somewhat hidden from any possible carnivorous beasts in search of prey that would come by before your giant bodyguard returned.

 

 

_ Tamatoa's POV _

After you had so rudely run away from him, he had decided to wait for you to calm down and get back to your senses. He was most definetly a beautiful and charming crabulosity after all, so you were definetly going to come back soon.

He settled down right in front of the entrance and watched the scenery outside with a small smile.

It has really been a joy to see all that embarassement on your face after he had tasted you. He wouldn't have really thought of himself to actually kiss you, but your red face had been _oh so tempting_... Suddenly he imagined he could still taste your sweet skin on the tip of his tongue and looked up, baffeled. The taste has been... quite enjoyable, so he didn't mind the memory of it, but it was the fact that he really liked to relive _the momentum of your kiss_.

 

Tamatoa shook his head and looked over to a loose coin on the ground. Silly little thing, pretty, yet never where it belonged... Just like you, he thought. He picked it up and plucked it onto his shell. The coin belonged onto him. As for you...

 

He frowned when he realized how much time had already passed and got up quite quickly. If some of those disgusting other little creatures out here had harmed you in any way...

He pinched his claws shut and hurried into the dark, his body already emitting his typical glow of agitiation and exitement.

 

First... he should check the ship graveyard! If you knew any place in Lalotai at all, it would have to be the graveyard. His feet were almost flying through the sea weed, crushing smaller monsters in their way and causing the surrounding plants to bend under the wind when he ran towards the sunken ships and shattered boats.

" **Babe? Hey babe, are you here**?"

His brightly white eyes scanned his surroundings, only to gleam angrily at a passing beetle moster that quickly buried itself into the soft and muddy floor to escape the big crustacean.

With a grunt, Tamatoa turned his shiny back at the small creature and huried to the next best dangerous place he could think of.

Lalotai's jungle, which lay just behind the ships. His glow got even more intense when he thought of all the ruthless monsters that lived there and all the horrible ways they were able to kill.

 

He darted over the wrecks and even trampled some loose wooden planks on his way, but he didn't care enough to even think about that.

If someone was going to harm _his_ treasure, _his sweet, glittery human..._

He let out a grumble.

 

The first trees came into sight and he slowed down, trying not to run down some smaller tree stumps to avoid tripping. Several furry and clawed beasts screeched and ran deeper into the woods, one purple creature tried to, but got eaten by a huge plant that was just standing nearby. Its raspy tongue was still delicately wiping the plants mouth when Tamatoa bashed unfased past it.

Being the biggest monster _definetly_ had its perks.

 

Again, he yelled for you.

" **Babe?? Are you here?** "

He stood still for a second and listened carefully for your answer.

Nothing.

Now he was more worried than angry.

What if he had waited for too long? What if you were attacked by something, _anything_ , and you being the weak little human that you were couldn't even save yourself? If that was the case, he could have been there to take care of you... He shut his eyes, annoyed by all these thoughts.

He knew nothing about your whereabouts and it was making him crazy! How could the unique, the great Tamatoa just become so dizzyminded about a tiny hu-

 

He heard a loud shout from the ship graveyard.

 

As fast as he could, he ran back onto the dark field, eyeing every single wreck that his glow touched. He was going to find you, he knew it. Maybe the sound had come from over here...

Cautiously, waiting for another cry, he walked over to a ship that was covered in algae and inspected it. Two monkey like creatures jumped off of it. Suddenly, a fish that resembled a crocodile shot out of the ship and snatched one of the monkeys, that were only half as big as you.

The mokey cried a single, loud yell and got killed with a bite to its neck.

 

Tamatoa realized his mistake and cursed the furred monsters for leading him off track.

He crawled away, but not back to the jungle anymore, you wouldn't have come that far... at least he hoped so.

Not many humans had survived in Lalotai for as long as you had.

He went back and tried to come up with any other paths you could have taken, but if you were not here or in the jungle, there were only the wide sea weed fields, and to find you _in there_...

 

But did he have another choice?

 

The rustling of the tall grass was filling the air as Tamatoa walked through it, combing it for any tiny hint for you he could find. His blue and pink form threw long shadows of the grass around him, but the light always helped wherever he was, so he didn't mind to stand out like a beacon.

There!

He identified your small foot imprints in the muddy sand and hurried to follow them. The sand became gradually more dry, but when he couldn't make out the imorints anymore, he already knew where you've been heading.

 

"That wimpy little worm...", Tamatoa growled under his breath as he walked onto a clearing he knew too well. Back in the days, before he had more treasure than to bestow onto his shell, and when he still had all of his limbs, he'd taken a few excursions onto these fields as well, so it was no surprise he'd once even gotten to know the ghost eel Tuna. Both didn't go along well, Tamatoa only liked to talk about himself and Tuna only whined about Sina, so their talks sometimes went... a bit one-sided, with one just waiting for the other to finish so they could start talking again.

Tamatoa rolled his eyes. In comparison to today, he'd been tiny back then but the eel had always been a bit smaller. At least Tuna had already been dead, so the crustacean couldn't harm him and vice versa. Since he grew up with them, the eel had quite the good knowledge of humans, so Tamatoa learned from everything he could: where they hid their most precious treasures, how they created beautiful craftsmanship, and so on.

Tamatoa benefitted from Tuna, but that was it, so when the fish had told him everything about the humans he _oh so loved_ despite the fact they'd even killed him, Tamatoa focused more on gaining more and more treasure.

 

His feet touched the sand fully now and Tamatoa swirled his claws through the air, aiming to awaken the small eel he'd once known well.

 

What manifested in front of him was not what he'd imagined at all.

 

His once tiny and long companion, not longer than Tamatoa's claw right now, appeared to have grown just like himself. His head was now at least double the size of a human and stared bewildered at him.

"Tamatoa? I... didn't think I'd see you again..."

Appearently he had recognized Tamatoa by his claw-punshes and layed sprawled out right in front of him.

The crab measured up the eel in size and guessed that he propapbly still could beat him (if needed) and his confidence came back.

"Yeah, Tuna, I was... busy. I'd love to stay and ask you how exactly you've grown that much,"

"I grow with the love for my Sina.", Tuna interrupted quickly and Tamatoa fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, but I actually wanted to ask you, if you've seen a human around here?"

Tamatoa realized with a small pain in the stomach that he'd just interrupted Tuna's talk about his human with the talk about _his_ human, so maybe he should tone down the hyprocaity a little.

"Ah, yes, I have, but I'm not sure if it's the one you're looking for...", Tuna sighed.

"Tuna, man, there are _never_ any humans down here, so if you've seen a human, it must be the one I'm looking for! What, are you living in another-" he halted and shook his head.

"Whatever. What matters: Where are they now? And are they alright??"

Tuna looked at his old friend questioningly.

"Don't tell me you're worrying about a human..."

Tamatoa furrowed his eyes.

"I'm not worrying about a human! I don't want them to be killed, that's all!"

The eel just smiled and nodded.

"That's exactly it. Seems like you _do_ care about someone else than yourself..."

Tamatoa just stared at the fish and tried to ignore what he'd just said.

"So? Where did they go?"

Tuna just smiled and nodded his head towards the last direction he had heard you going to and looked back to Tamatoa.

"Try to come by again, we'll never know when Sina will finally send me to heaven..." and he dissolved.

The crab just shrugged annoyed and headed back towards the cave, since that was where Tuna had pointed at.

 

 

He tried to be quiet when he walked in, not that easy but doable as a giant crab, and looked around anxiously. He hoped that no other monster had found its way into the cave besides him, since everyhing would be able to cause you at least a fast death.

 

But no, there you where. Sleeping and leaning against the cage, snoring softly as you did so.

Seeing you like this took a weight off of his mind and he was thankful that you were all right.

He smmiled and thought about picking you up once again to sleep on his neck, but he decided against it and layed down next to you in the sand, but he placed his gigantic head right beside you to lean on and eyed you cautiosly.

You were fast asleep, so maybe you wouldn't mind...

He softly kissed you on the top of your head and calmed down. You were save. He had found you. That's all that matters.

 


	15. PART 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Oh god. I'm so sorry this one took so long... But now, finally, all the friggin' christmas stuff is done and I /should/ be able to update more regularly again... I hope ^^"  
> And btw, I know I said this pretty often before, but... I swear it's gonna get pretty steamy in the future! x)  
> Enjoy!

The first thing you realized when you woke up was a strong pain in your stomach area. You felt incredibly hollow by hunger and shifted, eyes still closed. Your head lay on something soft, warm and... squishy. You didn't mind the soft sensation and dug your head deeper ino your pillow, trying to ignore the cry of hunger your guts emitted.

Suddenly a blow of warm air disheveled your hair and made you realize you were not alone.

Rather unpleasently, you opened your eyes and looked into the brightly lit lair. Judging by the vivid reflections from the cave walls, it was late morning. You yawned and were blewn into the face by another warm gust of air. It smelled distinctly like fish and vaguely familiar...

Irritated, you turned your head, until you saw what you've been sleeping on:

Tamatoa's sleeping and quietly snoring head.

You inched away a little to take a better view at his face and noticed a little bit of salive drooling out of his opened mouth. Another blow of his breath hit you and you remembered him being far to close to you the other day. His lips have been fairly soft, but the wet touch of his tongue...

You blushed pure red and tried to focus on the present. Right now, you were hungry and couldn't wait for him to wake up. He could maybe help you get a few more fish with his glittering shell, but... you decided not to talk to him just yet. Maybe later, you mused, ignoring the little whisper in your head that told you that you were just procrastinating.

Trying to move as few jewelery as possible, you got up and stretched yourself. You peeked back at the sleeping giant crab and decided to try to sneak away, considering your still mixed feelings about him.

Your slowly tiptoed towards the middle of his lair, already planning on how to prepare this day's fish meal. Maybe Tamatoa would even allow you to make a fire so you could cook your food? Hmm, maybe you could catch some squid, too? You thought about all the different ways to deliciously prepare your catch and didn't watch out for how quiet you walked, so you flinched when you accidentally slipped and saw some golden coins scatter across the floor. They tinkled a bit and disturbed the otherwise peaceful silence. You knew what was going to happen when you heard a loud rumble behind yourself and felt the air shift around you.

"Ohoho, and where do you think you're going?"

You turned around and looked up into the dozy face of the giant crab, his eyes blinking lazily to adjust to the brightess.

"You know you can't just slip away like that, babe, right? You gotta tell me first so I can watch over you..."

He carefully grabbed you around the hip and held you close to his face so that you could watch him into the eyes without straining your neck.

"Why good morning there! So where'd you try to go, _mon poisson_?"

You felt your face heat up at the sudden proximity of him and looked down at his pincer.

"I, uh... was just trying to get myself some fish and didn't want to wake you up for just this, and..."

He broke you off, tilting his head in dramatic annoyance.

"Ugh, babe, you seriously want to eat fish _again_? There's a lot more down here, y'know?"

You raised an eyebrow at this comment and looked up at him again. He was **not** trying to get you into eating something as big as the giant lizard monster, was he?

Tamatoa just eyed your expression and rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, just..." He looked around, searching for something. He then sighed and placed you gingerly onto his golden shell. Appearently he'd been searching for a good place for you to stay.

"Uhm... Tamato- ack!" You plunged a bit backwards when he suddenly dashed out of the cave and grabbed the nearest golden ornament to grab on to steady yourself.

"Tamatoa! Slow down, I'm slipping..."

Your carrier came to an aprupt halt and stretched his eyes to look at you. He actually looked worried now and guided one of his antennas to help you get back on top of his treasured shell again. When he had made sure you were all good, he proceeded walking but this time at a more reasonable pace than before. You cleared your throat and spoke up again.

"Thanks for the help there... Okay, Tama, would you at least... tell me where you're bringing me this time? I'm really hungry and could go for fish anyway..."

The crab's worried expression faltered and his characteristic grin returned, his face half way facing to you and half way to the direction he was going to.

"Oh, I'm not going to give you any plain old fish, you're gonna get a special treat, something only the fewest of monsters down here even know about..."

He walked on towards his mysterious destination and you took a look around. The vivid and monstrous area of Lalotai you've gotten to know began to dull down, more and more plants were replaced with solid rock, the farer you two got. The scenery eventually faded into a grey, dull environment with little to no life visible. But this was something you barely recognized. What took most of your attention were the dark pillars that were growing before your eyes. They were still far away, but they seemed... huge. They looked like they were more than ten times bigger than Tamatoa and you gulped. What were those monstrous objects and why did the crab steer right towards them?

 

"Prepare yourself to take a look at the most ridiculous islets you've ever seen, babe.", he announced when you were almost there. You could clearly make out the stone they were made out of now, its rough texture seemed a bit... strained by the look of it. The stone was torn apart at some places and looked quite stretched at others.

"What in the..?" Your confusion seemed to be clearly audible, since Tamatoa chuckled and turned towards you.

"They're disgusting, aren't they?"

You just stared at the crustacean in perplexity. Why did he show you ugly, sky-high islets when you told him you were hungry?

"I, you, uhm... You know I can't eat stone, right?" you muttered, still utterly confused.

Tamatoa squinted at you and burst out in laughter.

"What?? Babe, what do you think about me?"

You furrowed your brows at him and gestured around the area.

"But what else would you want to show me _out here_? I mean, look at this thing, it's literally the only other thing besides you and I, and I don't even know how far up it goes, let alone what's so special about islets down here!"

He started grinning at your last sentence and squinted at you with one eye as if he were rising an eyebrow, waiting for you to realize something. You searched your mind, trying to follow Tamatoa's thoughts. Islets... Lalotai... Wait a minute!

"Do you mean... those lead up to the surface?", you asked, carefully.

He nodded with a huge grin plastered across his face and went on explaining.

"I told you about the demigod who flipped me over before we met, didn't I? Well, this here happen to be some of the very first islands he's ever pulled up... Didn't really know how to do it, you see? That's why they ended up that badly... But at least they go beyond the ralm of monsters, so I use them as some kind of... ladder out of here, at least sometimes."

He looked up and thought for a bit, then turned back towards you with an eager smile.

"How long can you hold your breath?"

 

It took you some time to muster up the courage, but you finally sat right on top of Tamatoa's head, grasping his feelers which where as thick as legs and him eyeing you from head to toe.

"You sure you wanna do tthis? I could always let you down here...", he offered.

You shook your head and clasped his antennas even firmer, trying to convince yourself.

You both took a deep breath when you looked up at the massive piece of rock in front of you and you felt how Tamatoa's neck tensed when he started to raise himself up to climb the pillar-like formation. He must've done this a lot before, since he knew exactly where to place his feet to not fall down immediately. You could feel all of his muscles fighting against gravity and saw how concentrated he was to keep both you and him upright.

Unbelievably enough, it took the giant crab only about two or three minutes to reach the breach to the ocean.

"Are you alright, Tama?", you asked, concerned about the well being of the crab, since he'd just carried you and himself up towards the very end of this ralm, sky, if you may call it.

But the decapod just winked at you.

"I've done this countless times before, babe, no need to worry 'bout me... Actually, I'm a bit more troubled about you and your puny little human lungs. Are you sure you can hold out for at least one minute?"

You nodded. Since he'd be helping you get up, you wouldn't be so slow in the water and would actually get a chance to not pass out again. The storm before you'd met Tamatoa had been cruel and you have not been half as prepared as you were now, facing the ocean head on. But now, with a helping giant crab by your side, you felt like you could do this. Yeah, you were going to do this!

Resoluteness glistened in your eyes when you gave the crab the sign to move on.

You both took a deep breath and pushed through the water.

The sudden pressure made your ears pop and you gulped, eyes closed. You could feel the rapid movement of the crustacean beneath your legs and hel on tight to his feelers. You heard your heart pounding loudly in your chest and whondered if any sea creatures could hear how scared you were right now. You felt how Tamatoa shifted a bit in the water, maybe he turned a little to get a better hold of the stone, then he moved on. At first, his legs were a monotonous tap-tap-tap, but after some time, your lungs started to tickle a little by now, he became faster and faster. It appeared like he, too, could only hold a certain amount of breath and if that ran out too early, he'd be in some serious problems. Eventually you felt the water around you warm up a little bit and you slowly and carefully opened your eyes, knowing that too much sea water would hurt them.

You could only distinguish certain shilhouettes with your extremely blurred vision.

Tamatoa, how he was moving underneath you.

The sun, how it beamed down even deep into the sea.

And the island, that seemed to become bigger and bigger the closer you two actually got to the surface.

Your lungs slowly started to hurt and you let out some of the old air, trying to stall a bit by tricking your body into the idea that you were still breathing, just very slowly. But you could only let out so little before your lungs cried for fresh air. You closed your eyes and hoped for the surface to come by faster, but you had no idea how long it would still be.

Suddenly, you were grabbed on the waist and pushed upwards by Tamatoa's big claw. You felt the water rushing down your face and without a warning, you felt warm air on your skin.

The first thing you did was to take a deep and satisfying breath of the sweet and pleasant air that surrounded your head. Then, you hear a splash next to you and rubbed your eyes dry to look at the giant crab. His big head was dripping with water, but his eyes were already opened again.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?", he added, a smile returning to his face.

You grinned and lazily splashed a bit water towards him, but you were still a bit exhausted. Appearently Tamatoa realized this, because his smile faltered minimally and he placed you back onto his head. He then started to crawl out of the water and onto the dry land, which, as you saw, was filled with trees you've never seen before. They looked somewhat like palms, but their leaves resembled more some kind of bush... And the fruits looked a lot but papaya, exept for their brightly purle colour.

"Did you want me to eat these here?", you asked him as he was recovering on the beach himself, pointing at the strange fruits.

The crab looked at where you were pointing and nodded.

"Surprise!"

You grinned and walked over to pick one of the purple treats. They had a leathery, but soft skin and you could easily dig your fingers in them.

"No need to peel'em, babe, they're fine as they are.", Tamatoa commented.

You weighed it in your hand and decided to just go for it.

You took a big bite.

The first thing you realized about the fruit was that it was incredibly juicy..Its sweet liquid dripped down your chin before you even knew it, and that's when the aroma kicked in. It tasted sweet, yes, but also fresh and distinguly remembered you of the sourness of the star fruit. You felt thousands of little seeds in your mout after that bite, but they were really small and pretty soft, so you just chewed them and enjoyed the sensation they created in your mouth as you cracked them all. The fruit did somewhat remember you of a fig... You gulped the bite down and looked back up at Tamatoa, who had started to get up to walk over to you by now.

"Those are amazing! How did you know of them?", you asked him, still bewildered by this incredible taste.

He just shrugged and delicately picked some fruits for himself.

"You can't expect me to sit in my lair all day, babe. Being shiny's still better when you have someone who looks at you, you know?" He suddenly paused, thinking this last bit over.

And oh boy, could you see a red hue tinting his cheeks?

"Not that I need _somebody_ to look at me, I mean, _everybody looks at me_ , but, you know..."

This uncharacteristic awkwardness made you grinwidely and you strutted over to him, eating up the fruit you were holding. When you'd finished, you looked at him and smiled overly friendly.

"Tell me, why exactly did you k-kiss me yesterday?", you stuttered, but you caught your played confidence again and tried to hide your growing blush that grew as you remembered the shared kiss of the previous day.

"Well first you tell me why you ran away after that!", he retorted, avoiding an answer.

You felt a little bit of anger boil up deep down.

"Because I was shocked! I mean, who goes around and just kisses somebody? There was literally no reason to do that!"

He paused and lanced down at you, the corners of his lips forming his occasional grin again.

"I think there was quite the reason..."

You waited for him to continue as he came closer again. Oh no, not this time... You forced yourself to take a step back.

"You looked cute when you were embarassed."

You immediately felt a bright red blush cover your face, but you pressed your lips tightly together and nodded, trying to come up with the fassade of understanding.

"Uh-huh. Okay. Well, hm."

Wow, fantastic vacablurary you had there. Focus!

"Uh, maybe... try to _ask_ me next time you do that, okay?"

His grin got cheekyand he replied:

" _Next time..._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think my writing style got better? I think it did... I wrote this2.5k chapter almost as fast as the 1k ones...  
> btw if you wanna check out my tumblr, it's thescreechingone :D  
> I also love all the fanart, comments and love you guys have for me, it's just amazing! \TuT/


	16. PART 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaahhh this took me kinda long but i like it anyway! ^_^

You guffawed at the boldness of Tamatoa. How could you have been so stupid to mention a _next time?_ And when would he just stop grinning? Ugh, why did you always make those silly mistakes in front of him?

You decided not to mention anything to his bold comment and turned around. You took a deep breath and went back to the trees. Maybe you could eat one more fruit to let the conversation slip?

You heard the giant crab walk after you, he seemed to have sensed your uneasyness regarding the topic and stayed silent, yet remained smiling. You glanced at the top of the trees, there seemed to be even bigger fruits at the very top of them and you concentrated on a specifically big, purple one that seemed to be the ripest of them all.

 

You looked at the tree's trunk and decided to try out climbing it.

You clasped the tree with your arms and pulled yourself up, your legs supporting your weight when you paused for your arms to get you even further up.

Suddenly you felt the tree shake a little and you felt something on your legs.

Your face heated up immediately and you turned your head to see that Tamatoa had placed his pincer right under you, using it as some sort of sitting area for you.

 

You looked at him.

"Go on, babe, sit on it. I'm just trying to help you here."

A bit sceptical, you let yourself go and rested now fully on his claw. He then proceeded by lifting you up to the very top of the tree, where you could even pick some more fruits than the one you've tried to get to before. When you finished, the decapod slowly moved you back to the ground and looked at him. He wasn't smiling in his demeaning manner anymore? He looked... calm.

"Thank you for helping me, Tamatoa. Do... you want some of those?"

You offered him your fruit-filled arms, but he shrugged.

"Maybe later..."

 

A little disappointed, you let your arms sink again and looked around for a place where you could lay them down without getting dirty in some way. Wait... it looked like there was growing some grass, so maybe there were not only trees on here! You walked over to the patch and looked westwards. You felt a warm breeze flowing onto your face and decided to explore a little. Tamatoa slowly came after you, his glittering shell throwing all kind of nice reflexes on the bushes all over the place. It looked like this island was really green here, more and more plants became visible, the longer you two just walked. It was really quiet, and you enjoyed it, but after a small while, you heard how he took a deep breath, as if to say something, but he remained silent.

You turned around and looked up to Tamatoa, he just shook his head and closed his mouth again.

You furrowed your brows and looked forward again. He usually was way more talkative than this...

When you concentrated back on the path again, you realized how you two were slowly walking higher and higher, until you reached the middle of the small island. Appearently, it was the highest location on here and you noticed a strange stone formation at the very middle. It was a big stone with a hole in it, you went closer and curiously ecamined it, never having seen anything like it before.

 

"That's how the Demigod used to pull this here up, babe. Used a magical hook for it, that's why the big hole's in there.", Tamatoa explained, a bit lost in thoughts.

You smiled at his comment and , carefully balancing the fruits in your arms, jumped at the smaller rocks surrounding the big boulder, slowly going higher and higher, until you could jump at the very top. You looked over to Tamatoa and realized you almost reached him up to the eyes now.

You sat down in a tailoring seat and dropped all the fruits in your lap, picking one up for you to eat.

The giant crustacean sat down besides you and focused with one eye at the bright afternoon sun, and with the other one on you.

 

"What?", you laughed when he wouldn't look anywhere else.

He didn't answer immediately.

"Why don't you wanna talk about the kiss?"

You froze and almost let the fruit slip out of your hands in surprise.

"We... did talk about that enough, didn't we?", you muttered, fumbling with the peel of the fruit.

Tamatoa huffed amused and looked out onto the ocean again.

"If that was a talk, I'm a sea gull."

You rolled your eyes at that and smiled a bit.

"Alright Tama, I'm kinda stuck up here and obviously can't run away again. So what do you want to hear from me? How incredibly flattered I am that the great Tamatoa kissed me? Or maybe how beautiful you look in the sunlight? Oh, wait... _Oh Tamatoa, I looooved the feeling of your lips on mine_!", you joked, laughing while overly dramatically exclaiming the last part.

Tamatoa's eyes went back to you and you could see him grinning at your laughter. His cheeks looked a bit flushed, too, but you couldn't focus on that, since he pushed you playfully with one of his giant feelers.

 

The crab finally started laughing as well when some of the fruits fell out of your lap and you tried to catch them in an almost comical manner. Your desperate cries for the delicious meal turned into wild snorts and giggles when they splatted on the ground, sounding awfully like someone taking a dump. It looked like a small, purple disaster and all you two could do was laugh.

Only a few survived the fall, but those who did got picked up by him again. His big claws worked precise and careful, picking up one by one and mindfully placing them back in your lap. He did keep one for himself though and quickly ate it up like it was nothing. Well, for him, it most definetly was.

 

Once you two had calmed down a bit, he looked back at you again and grinned.

"I'm guessing that in reality, you ment some of the things you said before..."

You layed on your back and looked at him, smiling in defeat.

"Yeah, of course Tama..."

You weren't even sure yourself if your tone sounded anything like sarcasm, but you honestly didn't realy care anymore. You were full, were not tired at all, just... all around content.

"Tamatoa?", you asked, eyes closed at the now late afternoon sun.

He hummed in response and you could feel your gigantic friend beside you shift towards you. Wait... Did he just entirely shift towards you? You opened your eyes and looked to your side.

Yep, there he was, staring directly at you, only a few hands away from your face.

 

"Oh man, Tamatoa...", you laughed, closing your eyes shut in embarrassement and cringe at the situation.

He chuckled a bit and you felt him tapping your belly with his feelers.

"Pffrt, Tam, stop! I'm, haha, t-trying to talk to you! Hey, that tickles!"

You rolled away from him and suddenly there was nothing to roll on anymore. You were immediately back to your senses and tried to grab onto something before falling off, but the stone was way to smooth for anything to hold on to. You saw Tamatoa's eyes right before you fell and saw his claw dash out to catch you, but you were on the other side of the rock and therefore not as easily reachable for him.

 

When your head hit the ground, your sight went all white for a second, then you felt the pain settle in. Tamatoa had at least manadged to catch your foot before it touched the hard floor, but unfortunately he hasn't been fast enough to save your head from the bruise that was already starting at the back of your head.

"Ow..."

"Babe, are you okay?", Tamatoa yelled, slightly panicked.

He gently lifted you, still only holding your foot's ankle and held his other claw under you. He thoughtfully placed you on it and looked you over by slowly stretching out every limb and examining it for any injuries. He stopped when you held your head.

 

"Do... do you need anything?", he asked, deeply worried.

You looked up at him and grinned, trying to ignore the pain that was thankfully slowly ebbing down. He could've smashed you a while ago so effortlessly and now you hurt your head a little and he was going crazy like some sort of protector?

"Heh, don't worry Tamatoa, we humans may die easy, but not from just falling down a rock that's twice the size of me..."

You slowly got up and rubbed your head one last time, to reassure him of your well being. He just squinted his eyes and checked the back of your head to take a look at the bruise. When he couldn't make out anything more, he slowly moved his claw towards his back.

You tried to keep balance at the movement and looked at him confused.

"What's that going to be, Tamatoa?"

He dropped you off and shrugged, causing his glamouroulsy golden shell to shine all over the place once again.

"I'd rather have you close to me than falling off that thing again, babe."

You walked over to his softer neck and sat down on it, happy to be sitting on the soft and comfortable crab than the unpleasantly hard rock.

You both settled down to watching the sun make its way to the west and continued to talk for a bit.

 

He told you how he'd been friends with the demigod Maui until he told him how he'd eaten some humans once and... things seemed to have gone downhill from there. In a final fight, Tamatoa had lost one of his legs to his former friend and that finally made them enemies. You looked over to the stump and frowned.

"I'm really sorry your friendship turned out like this..."

Tamatoa waved it off and turned only half of his face, due to the circumstances, to you.

"Ah, don't worry babe, wouldn't have worked anyway. That guy talked _way to much_ about himself. Who could get along with somebody as selfish as that?"

He winked at you and you laughed at that.

"Ah yes, whonder who could even consider spending time with somebody like that...", you said with a smile and winked back. "But in the end, it seems at least _somewhat_ charming..."

 

Tamatoa turned back to the sea and you couldn't see his face anymore, but you could clearly feel a chuckle rumble up his throat. You smiled and lay down on your belly, your face turned towards the now sinking sun. It's last warm and orange rays warmed you and calmed you down, so it was no whonder you were almost drowzing off when Tamatoa spoke up again.

"I... think there was something you wanted to say before you fell, babe, wasn't there?"

You opened your eyes and pondered about that. You knew you wanted to say something, but...

"Ah! Yeah, I wanted to thank you... for bringing me up here. It's really beautiful. "

You looked behind you to his sparkling shell and grinned.

"Also I finally got to see you in the daylight, it's _truly dashing_ , i must admit."

You felt him turning his face back to you and looked back at him again.

 

He was obviously flattered and grinned at you. You just stared back and looked him into his blue, happy eyes. They seemed to have differently sized pupils and ...had a strangely hypnotic effect on you? You shook your head slightly and looked at him again.

How long have you two just been staring at each other?

 

You couldn't really tell.

 

Something in your mind made you realize what a puzzled look the giant crab had on his face and you couldn't help but chuckle at that. This seemed to wake Tamatoa out of his trance-like state and he blinked with his eyes, his mouth slightly opening as if he wanted to say something his head hadn't come up with yet.

"Oh, Tamatoa, why...", you laughed. "What just was that?"

You laughed even more and he turned around, still a bit perplexed.

The whole situation made you feel so much more superior to him and you were still chuckling when you got the perfect idea. You got up and tapped him beneath the spines on the back of his head.

"Tama, hey Tama, look! You... you gotta turn around for this one, okay?"

When you felt the movement in his neck, you quickly darted onto the rim of his golden shell.

When you turned around, you saw that his face had followed you somewhat to see your actions even when you were on his treasures and you grinned at that.

 

Just like planned.

 

He was only about two or maybe three feet away, so you leaned yourself towards his face and gave him a quick kiss onto his upper lip.

 

He moved away without any warning and you squealed when you fell down onto his soft neck.

"Hey, babe! I'm the only one who's supposed to do the surprise kissing!", he exclaimed offended.

Before you could even react, he'd picked you up in his pincer and pressed a soft kiss aslant your whole face.

"You shouldn't even try competing with me, _mon petit coquillage_."

You flushed pure red, but grinned at him, happy that you had even dared to kiss him.

He placed you back onto his shell and looked at the sunset. You tried to get your mind off of what had just happened and stared into the bright orange, but you couldn't stop your eyes from darting down to him again.

 

You smirked when you caught one of his eyes looking at you and pretended like you hadn't seen it.

The sun set in a beautiful sea or´f warm orange and red tones and you beamed back at it, sitting on top of Tamatoa's beautifully golden glittering shell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coquillage=Seashell :3
> 
> Also I'll try to answer every(!) Comment on here that was left unanswered tomorrow! ^-^ <3


	17. PART 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoooooooooooo boy.  
> This one sure TOOK ME A WHILE.  
> I just kept writing and erasing parts, but in the end... I was happy with it! C:  
> Next part soon to come, enjoy my first sin of the year! (well, technically it's still the 01/01/2017 in Honolulu, so I even did this on the first day of the year! xD  
> Anyways, enjoy this little... creation...~

The night sky was already pitch black when you woke up from your light sleep. You two had still bickered around a little althrough the evening, but not moved at all, which explained your strained neck and cold feet. You stretched yourself and surpressed a loud yawn, keeping in mind that Tamatoa could still be asleep. You lay completely still, ignoring the wind that had picked up to an uncalm breeze and concentrating on the crab that you were currently lying on. His soft neck soflty moved up and down, indicating his deep sleep. You sighed quietly and looked up into the sky.

 

There were barely any stars visible, it was too covered in clouds, but the stars that you _could_ see... You gazed at them, enjoying the little light they provided for those that looked up to them. Your mind started to wander and you found yourself thinking once again about Tamaotoa. You grinned dumbfounded when you realized how much you actually liked him, his sly smirk, his beautiful dedication towards his treasure...

 

The wind blew harder this time, causing you to shiver together and pulling your legs closer to your chest.

You felt how Tamatoa reacted to your agitation, his neck was moving right below you and you felt how he raised his head.

 

"Babe? You cold?", he whispered sleepily. He yawned.

You looked up at one eye that was turned to you and smiled at him.

"Just a little, but it's fine, thanks. I'll just..." you stopped when the giant crab lifted one of his big claws towards you, carefully sweeping you up and placing you on the ground, right in front of his face. His warm breath hit your face when he stared down at you and you smiled at him, still tired but patient of his actions. He'd just woken up, after all.

Appearently, it took him a few seconds to collect all of his thoughts, but his usual boasting self quickly returned.

"If you're cold, you'll get sick. You humans are pretty fragile anyway, so I can't just leave you freezing up there all alone. Wanna go back home, babe?", he offered, basically not leaving any room for an answer as he already got up from his resting state.

"Woah, Tamatoa, wait a second, I didn't even answer!", you almost yelled as he started heading back towards the beach again. He looked back, of course he was smiling again, and winked.

"So what? It's not like you actually had something better to do up here, do you?"

You got a little offended at that and strenghtened your stand on the ground to show exactly how you felt about that.

"Maybe... I could build myself a house up here!"

"My lair's pretty cozy...", he interrupted.

"I could get a family, go even back to my people! There's enough trees on here to build myself a new canoe...", you tried to argument.

He lowered his claws and slowly moved back to you, his face displayed a slight frown.

"Babe, listen... I've seen your ship. It was pretty... small, compared to the others that ended up in Lalotai. I'm sure your people would be happy to have you back, but... there must have been a reason for you being out there all alone, don't you think? So even if you went back, I don't think you'd be just as happy as you're here. Also, I really don't want you to get a cold, so... just stick with me babe, okay? We can get back up here again, so don't you worry your pretty little head..."

He smiled reassuringly and you thought about his words a bit. He'd really analized you pretty quickly, and to your resentment, he wasn't wrong about you at all. There was nobody waiting for you, and to your surprise, you'd experienced more adventure within the few days you knew Tamatoa than in all of your life before...

You knew he was right, and yet you didn't want to be pushed around like some doll.

"Okay, I'll come with you, but you'll have to treat me like a human being, alright Tama?"

He towered above you and squinted down at you with a big smile on his lips.

"I'm already treating you as much more than that, babe~"

You blushed, but puffed out your chest, trying to hide your embarassment with your anger.

"No, that's not what I meant! I want you to respect me, to not treat my like some pet! It's confusing if you at first act as if I'm your toy to play with and then... kiss me, just to change back to playing around with me again!"

Tamatoa's face had shrunken back a little at your tantrum, but to your contentment, he seemed to think about it.

"Okay", he said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"I'll try to keep that in mind, just for you, babe."

You took a deep breath and slightly smiled at the crustacean. Glad you had that settled, you walked past him down to the beach.

"Thanks, Tamatoa. I think we can... go back h- I mean, to your lair again."

You'd almost called it your home! Oh, how you hoped he didn't realize that...

The rest of the way you didn't dare to turn back around to look into his gloating eyes, gazing at you all the time.

 

When you'd finally reached the sea, Tamatoa nudged your butt with his claw, but when you turned around at him, blushing slightly, he just smirked and pointed at the claw with his feeler, implying for you to sit on it. You understood that he wanted to put you onto his head again and compled, even though you looked through his _accidental_ butt-fumbling.

"Ready babe?", he asked when you'd finally climbed the top of his head and held onto his feelers.

"Yeah, you can go now."

Your heart started racing in anticipation when he strutted towards the dark water, but you soon saw his typical makings flash up in bright colours and it suddenly didn't seem quite as dark as before. It actually looked like it was filled with magic when it reflected all the bright signs of the giant crab and you felt Tamatoa turning his eyes towrds you to see you marvel at his beauty. You tore your gaze off of the lights and looked up to him while he went deeper into the sea. Your feet touched the surface of the water now and you took a deep breath. Tamatoa smiled adventurously.

 

"Here we go!"

And he let his head sink under water.

The water was not half as cold as you had thought, it was actually quite pleasing, so instead of shutting them as tight as possible, you carefully opened your eyes a bit to take a blurry look at the nightly underwater world.

It still looked the same as before, of course, but the bioluminescence of the giant crab made it look completely different at the very same time. Any shadows on the pillar of the islet disappeared as soon as you came close to it, and you two were moving fast.

 

Tamatoa had clamped his legs onto the hard stone and quickly scampered along it, using gravity as a little help to reach the ralm of monsters even faster. Tamatoa glowed all the way down, so you could barely see anything out of this particular range of light, this didn't make you worry though, since Tamatoa was definetly big enough to protect you against... well, anything actually. You could fully concentrate on keeping your heartbeat steady to not use all of your oxygen at once, or so you tried. At least you felt like you would hold out longer this time, and if it was only because of how fast Tamatoa reached the border to Lalotai.

 

You could already see some rock formations of the monster ralm shimmer through the water...

 

When all of a sudden a huge tentacle wriggled around you and pulled you off of Tamatoa.

 

Still underwater, you let a bit of your precious air escape in shock and tried to grab onto the big crustacean, but to no avail. He was already out of reach for you.

Tamatoa instantly realized your absence and looked towards the giant squid that was trying to escape from him with you as his prey, but he wasn't fast enough. A big pincer clamped onto one of the huge cephalopod's longer tentacles and didn't let go. When the creature grasped it couldn't get away that easily anymore, it turned around towards Tamatoa and moved its arms all around the giant crab. It desperately tried to pull him off of the stone, so that he'd have to fight for his own life rather than rescuing you, but it was only about half the size of him and the crustacean definetly had a stronger grip than the squid. The other claw of Tamatoa that didn't held the squid capture was wrapped with a strong tentacle, and he couldn't open the pincer to defend himself at all. He felt how another tentacle slowly got under his body in an attempt to pull him off of his hold, and he realized with a shock that one of his feet actually started to loosen its grip.

Then his eyes fell on you.

Now he was a giant coconut crab that could hold its breath for a certain amount of time, and even if this period of staying underwater has been longer than anticipated, he still had no problem at all.

But you were a human.

And your eyes were closed.

His pure instincts kicked in and without much thinking, his head lunged forward to the squid's head and bite into it.

He felt the animal squirm in his mouth even after his teeth had cut through tits flesh, the tentacles were still wriggling all around him and their suction cups on his face were starting to hurt a bit with their frantic after-death jerks. But despite all that, he used the claw he had used to hold the squid in place to cut off the tentacle that still grabbed onto you and broke through the surface to Lalotai as fast as he could. Several squid parts fell down into the ralm of monsters, but Tamatoa only cared for the one tentactle you were still wrapped in. Your eyes were still closed, your lips had a distinct blue tone to them. Fearful, Tamatoa scampered down the stone pillar and displayed you on the floor as soon as he could. He used his sharp pincer to cut you out of the jelly like material and carefully studied your body for any signs of life. He couldn't see that you're breathing, that was bad, wasn't it? Paniked, he picked you up and pressed onto your chest, to 'squeeze out' any possible water in your lungs. Nothing. He frantically shook you around now, not sure what to try next. Wait... Maybe the water would rather leave your body by using gravity? He layed you onto your stomach and carefully lifted your pelvis.

There!

A small pool emerged around your mouth and you suddenly coughed up a gush of water.

Your body spasmed under the convulsions, but at least all the water was out of your lungs. You turned around to look at Tamatoa, whos eyes looked a tiny bit watery, but incredibly happy nevertheless.

"Babe, you... You did it! Oh man, I thought you were... you were..."

His voice thickened and he stopped, picking you up as tenderly as he could.

"I should've been more careful, I'm so sorry..."

You caringly smiled at him and shook your head.

"None of us could've know that was going to happen, Tama. Don't blame yourself."

He just looked at you with his huge eyes and finally pulled you close for a face-hug.

After the emotional moment had passed, he pulled you away again and looked around.

"At least we have something new for us to eat, hm?"

"Well, squid's not my favourite food, but it still beats raw fish!", you laughed.

 

After you two had finally returned to the golden glittering cave, you decided to sleep off the whole stress the day had caused on you and searched for a nice spot in the once again rising sun, that sent it's bright shine down to you.

"How often _can a human even sleep_?", Tamatoa asked you, obviously annoyed that you were not going to be able to admire him while you were asleep.

"Listen, Tam, I..." you yawned.

"I barely got any sleep, so... just a few hours? Maybe?"

He just huffed and sat beside you so that you could lean onto him.

"Goodnight Tamatoa..."

He didn't answer, instead, he just planted a small kiss on your head.

You smiled at that and opened one of your eyes to glint up to him. Appearently, he liked your smile, because this time, he kissed your face, and you could feel that he has been trying to kiss only your lips. Sadly, his mouth was way to big for that, so you both had to manage with his face-kissing. You chuckled when he kissed you again, this time his lower lip had touched your neck and tickled you in a pleasing way. You opened both of your eyes and looked at him.

"Heh, how am I supposed to sleep if you keep doing that?", you chortled.

But he just smiled at you.

"I don't know, babe, you tell me..."

And he kissed you again, trying to kiss as much of your neck as possible, but mostly touching your chest by doing so. You blushed and tried to hide your reddening with more giggeling.

But there was no use in hiding it from Tamatoa.

"Oh-ho, why so red all of a sudden?"

You turned your face away, but he could still easily reach you by just bending himself a little.

Another soft kiss, directly planted on your chest, lingering for a second more than those before. Your gaze went to his eyes and he was looking directly at you, he was watching every single move of you meticulously. Your breath hitched a little at the sudden intimacy everything had all of the sudden, you felt your ears glow brightly and didn't dare to move at all. When he moved away again, you let out a quiet and tender sigh. You could feel the moment when _something_ glimmered up in Tamatoa's eyes as he stopped mid-air and smirked down at you. You could feel your heart paniking when he moved closer again and gulped.

"Well, well, well...", he purred.

"Wh-what?", you asked, trying to act unknowing to the situation.

"That was quite a nice sound you made there, _mon poisson_... Tell me... what _other_ kinds of sounds you can do..."

He kissed your side, emitting a soft squirm from you. His soft lips wandered onto your legs, making you whine discretely. He then went onto your exposed belly.

"Haha, T-Tamatoa, no-not the tongue, please!", you suddenly boasted out in laughter. He had flicked out his tongue as he was covering your tummy with his lips and that sensation definetly tickled you.

He softly chuckled with you.

"Oh, if you insist, I'll not do this again..."

His lips moved a little more downwards onto your lap.

Your laugh immediately halted and you flushed as red as can be. Your lungs faltered under the sudden shock and you couldn't breathe anymore as you felt Tamatoa's warm breath on your groin.

"T-...Tama...", you stammered.

"Hmmm?"

He turned his eyes towards you, but stayed perfectly in place.

You were not even able to think of anything to say, so you just remained silent and waited for anything to happen. After a few moments, you heard, no even _felt_ Tamatoa snicker at you.

"Am I... making you uncomfortable, babe?"

"Y-Yes- I, I mean.. n-not really, b-but..."

Your mind had a huge meltdown at the moment.

"So... is this comfortable?", he continued, boldly.

You gulped.

And nodded.

You saw his smiling eyes and shut yours tightly, too embarassed to look at him right now.

"Tell me, babe... Can I go even further?"

You felt your heart banging in your chest at that thought, would he...?

No, he was a huge crab monster, how could you even..?

And did he really want this?

Did you want this?

A sharp sting in your chest told you what your head didn't dare to say:

Yes, yes you did want this.

And so, you opened you eyes and nodded.

 

Tamatoa lifted his claw and gently placed it on your revised clothing, waiting for you to give your final consent with this, and as you nodded, he carefully undressed you.

Your clothing really hadn't been much for warming, but when you lay next to him, nude as one can be, you shivered, afluttered. He gazed at you for a moment, how he could find you attractive despite being a human and not resembling any possible mates in any way, you had no idea.

"Beautiful...", he whispered, then his eyes went back to amused slits and he lowered his face down to you again. His warm breath hit your skin and you muffled a squirm.

He then kissed your lower stomach again, this time without tongue, but his eyes always gazing onto you.

You felt your face heat up again and, despite all your efforts, moaned when he kissed you a second time. You felt his satisfaction grow at this and slowly set yourself upright.

"D-don't you also w-want something, Tama?", you tried to ask, head still swirling with emotions.

He grinned.

"That comes later, babe. First..."

He tenderly picked you up and placed you on his claw, after that he placed his other claw on your back to support you and...

Next thing you knew was an overwhelmingly wet and soft sensation all over your body.

He'd moved his tongue all over you, but payed a special attention to your sex.

Now you couldn't hold back a loud moan any longer.

Appearently turned on by this sound, Tamatoa proceeded to slither his huge, wet muscle all over the sensitive areas of your body, he tenderly glided over your nipples and even kissed your neck a few times again.

You definetly couldn't deny your own arousal at this point, so you didn't even care about being quiet anymore. You softly whimpered and moaned at his touch, clearly enjoying every one of this wonderful sensations, when he started to breathe even more warm air towards you to make you feel even more at ease. His tongue was now fully concentrated on moving arounfd between your legs and you started moving your hips against him rythmically. He seemed to recognize the motion, since he began to move along with you and slowly, but steadily, picked up the pace.

You heard him breathe deeper now, appearently he was trying to contain himself through the act, but his stifled moans only turned you on even more. You felt how you were slowly reaching your climax and steadied yourself with one hand onto his claw on your back, while his tongue moved even faster and slicker against you, slowly but steadily bringing you over the edge. You moaned even louder now, whispering Tamatoa's name all through it and shut your eyes as you came.

Tamatoa carried you allthrough your orgasm and waited for you to come down again while tenderly licking you clean again. Your breathing was still ragged when you looked up at him, legs still softly shacking from the afterglow.

He smiled down at you and you grinned, a bit unsure.

"So... How am I going to do this with _you,_ considering you're... a bit bigger than me..."

 


	18. PART 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am horribly sorry this took so long.  
> Like, I literally procrastinated this for a whole month.  
> Buuut even though it's not as long as I'd like it to be, it has a considerable length, I guess, for being 90% smut...(you have been warned, but since you probably read the last chapter, you should know what to expect lol)  
> ANYWAY  
> Thank you all soooo much for all the ni e reviews, your love, and your patience with me!! ^-^  
> Enjoy this chapter, I'll try to write some more story from now on! ;D

Tamatoa just grinned and placed you on the ground as carefully as he could.

"Don't worry babe, things will work out... somehow..." he looked around and sat down beneath the cave wall, softly leaning his shell against it. A few coins were scratched off of it, but Tamatoa didn't react to it with more than an annoyed eye twitch. He'd have to pick those up again. Later.

Right now, all of his attention went back to you, climbing his resting arm to lean in on him and kiss his left corner of his mouth lovingly. His face heated up a bit and you smiled at him.

"Now...where do  _ you _ like being touched, Tama?", you almost whispered at him, trying to return his favor from before.

The giant crustacean flashed a full blush now and looked down to his lower abdomen.

It took you by surprise that you could see not one, but two members stick out of some kind of tail flap that was usually shut tight against Tamatoa's body. They were about the size of you, about as thick as an arm and... had a distinguishably yellow colour. You gulped at the pure size of them.

There was no way your body could fit only one of them, and he had even two??

But just seeing the already slightly erect members of the giant crab made you feel slightly weak again. You jumped off of his arm and slowly, seductively, strutted over to his impressive sex.

His lower half was sitting near enough to the ground for you to reach, so you seized his member up and looked back at the crab.

He was staring at you, his eyes wide in anticipation and you could see him quickly licking his lips. You turned back and decided to caress one of his penises with your hands at first.

 

It felt...rather strange. Not like Tamatoa's skin, it seemed a bit colder as well, but it also wasn't slimy or anything like what you'd imagined. It felt...very relaxing, yet arousing to slowly stroke the crustacean's sex up and down. You felt him shiver under your fingers when you added your other hand and smirked when you heard him mewl a bit under his breath.

Apparently he wasn't able to do things like these himself, but this just made you pleasing him even more special.

A bit turned on by his quiet sounds, you decide to go even a little step further and let your tongue flick over the tip of his member. It tasted...very salty, with a vague scent of fish going along with it.

You heard Tama's breath hitch audibly and grin. You would never be able to fit him into your mouth just because of his diameter, but that didn't stop you from making him moan quietly as you slowly sucked along a bit of the length of his penis.

You looked up at the heated crab and realized, besides his heated and blushing mess of a face, that his other member seemed to miss out of the action a bit.

"Hey, Tama~...", you said tantalizingly, "would you mind moving your body down to me a bit? So that I can, you know...reach you a bit better..."

Shakily huffing, Tamatoa shuffled around a bit and finally moved into a position that was more comfortable for both of you. He was actually more lying on his shell than anything else, but at least he could support himself with the cave wall to get back up if needed to. You grinned as he lifted you up to his belly by using his relatively tiny pincers at the very end of his body.

"Thanks, babe..."

You saw one of his eyes open slightly more in confusion of using his nickname for you on him, but the moment passed quickly when you sat down on his belly and went back on stroking his members. This time you were able to give attention to both of them and bit your lip at the moans Tamatoa could no more hold any longer. You gently took a lick at the penis you hadn't tasted before and let your tongue glide around its tip, you wanted to at least tease him a bit. A mewled moan came from Tamatoa and you grinned, blushing a bit at his lewd sound. Then, a thought came to your mind, and without hesitation, you brought both of his sexes together and, laying down on them,rubbed yourself on the lenght of them.

A surprised hiss emerged from the giant crab at this sudden (and rather pleasant) sensation, but it encouraged you even more. You slowly inched closer to the tips of his penises with every rut, which he seemed to notice, since he brought up one of his legs to steady on this procedure.

Every few seconds, your movement would hit a certain point on your own sex that made you curl up your toes and only beg for it to happen once more, so you started to pick up the pace to enjoy this special tingle once more.

Suddenly, you realized that you’ve reached the very tip of Tamatoa’s members and blushed at the idea that vaguely crossed your mind.

Maybe you could…

Your wild rutting began to stutter and slowly halt when you moved even further, off of the two shafts and positioned yourself to kneel right before them.

“B-babe, what’re ya…”he huffed. “...what’re ya doin’?”

You looked up at his flushed face and grinned.

“Trying to make this even more fun…”

You turned your head back around and carefully placed one of his penises right under you and the other one directly at your own sex.

You  could not have been prepared for the sensual moan the giant crustacean made as soon as its penis touched the soft skin of your most intimate parts.

“Mmhhhooo~... Babe, th-that’s amazing, mmh…”

Arousal shot through you like a bolt at this and one of your hands immediately went down to stroke the penis below you, while the other hand eagerly rubbed the other member against your sex and asshole in one smooth motion. He was still to big to enter you anywhere safely, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t enjoy each others heat and dampness clamped together…

The whole sensation was amazing, your head was buzzing in arousal, your hand shakily caressing both of his members, while one of them was even slithering and drooling precum all over your own sex, deliberately dancing over all of your special spots that made you gasp even louder.

“T-tama...I’m...I can’t...mmhhh…”

You desperately wanted to tell him how close you were, but your mind just couldn’t wrap around these simple words.

Appearently, Tamatoa himself was very close as well, since he just breathlessly nodded and bit his lip, tenderly looking over to you to know when he could let all of his held back arousal free.

Your lower stomach started to tingle, and you could feel all of your muscles clamp down when his huge member touched the perfect spot once again and you moaned out his name when you finally reached the breaking point to your orgasm. It shook you through and your breath hitched, but all of that was nothing against Tamatoa’s loud moans and the earth-shaking muscle convulsion when he was kicked over the edge. He came both behind and under you, his load covering your derriere and messing up the place where you were kneeling.

He didn’t give you much time to come down after this whole experience though, as he picked you up before you could just lay down in this mess and sat you down on his belly, right before his neck and head. 

He placed a loving, giant kiss on your whole face.

“Oh babe, this was… perfect.”

He paused for a second and looked you over. Then he chuckled nervously.

“Maybe we should...get ourself a bit cleaned up? I think I know a place…”

Your gaze lasted lovingly (and a bit exhausted) on his sweet face.

“That doesn’t sound too bad…”

  
  


After you both had calmed down from the intense sex, he placed you carefully on the cave floor and slowly, but steadily came back to his feet while you searched for your clothes to dress yourself again.

“Now, where should we go, Tama?”, you asked, walking out of the lair.

He smiled and pointed with his feelers towards a slightly illuminated path that seemed to lead… somewhere down.

Everything else was dark, so the giant crustacean activated his bioluminescence and lead you the way.

He tried to move beside you, but every one of his steps was five from you, so he was almost always in front of you, even if he tried and paused after every few steps.

His eyes darted conspiciously often back to you, and every time you caught him watching you, you smiled as he blushed.

This whole thing went on and on, so you barely recognized the change to the beautiful scenery he’d led you to, until he halted.

You gasped and Tamatoa picked you up and placed you on top of his head once again to have a better view.

“Welcome to Amanikable’s lake of Creation!"


	19. PART 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is quite short, and i apologize for that, but...have some fluff! xP  
> C y'all tomorrow!  
> Enjoy!

“Welcome to Amanikable’s lake of Creation!"

Amazed, you looked at Tamatoa wide-eyed.

"A-Amanikable's lake? I thought he was the god of ill-tempered seas... This doesn't look like anything my people described him as!"

You said that quite happily, given the circumstances that Amanikable usually was depicted as a fighting, hate-driven deity that often seemed mercyless, and this place... was just gorgeous.

 

The whole area seemed like it's been cut out from the surrounding stone, except that one side ended towards an open cliff. The high walls surrouning the glen was covered in diverse corals, plants and algae, each of wich had a different colour of glow to them, creating an almost surreal scenery.

On the side opposite of the cliff, the rock was formed in a way that created a big ledge, from wich a small river emerged. It pooled in the middle of the glen, formed a rather big lake and eventually ran down the cliff, creating a waterfall into the endless depths of Lalotai.

 

"Why does everything here look so peaceful? He was a wrathful god, wasn't he? At least from what I remember...", you murmured, still shook by the beauty of this place.

Tamatoa shrugged.

"Well, he had a life _before_ being angry all the time, don't you think? This lake was actually created by him for his soon-to-be wife, I think, but..." he went quiet and you leaned over to look at his eyes.

"What happened?"

 

The giant crab moved forward and walked around the body of water, towards the ledge and picked you up to place you on it, so that you could face each other more easily.

"She rejected him. I guess he had a pretty big ego, because that simple rejection caused him to go crazy and terrify your human world with giant waves and whatnot. Bad for you humans, good for us monsters, since his private pool basically belongs to Lalotai, now that he left."

 

While he explained, he lazily washed his big pincers in the waterfall and let some of it drop down to you, the cold drops making you giggle playfully when you got hit by them.

"Heh, he sure wasn't the only one down here with a big ego...", you teased.

"What do you mean by that?" He paused.

"I mean, _true_ , but I'd still take rejection waaay better than some posing god-guy... Not that anyone would be able to say no to me!", he boasted, batting his eyes at you flirtatiously. You chuckled and splashed some of the water beneath you into his face. Well, you tried. At least some drops hit the space between his eyes, but he made a funny face at that nevertheless.

 

"You really think you're irresistible, crab king?", you smirked.

Tamatoa's eyes looked at you almost offended now, but he quickly recovered with a smile.

"Why of course! Or... has that ever been in doubt, babe?"

He winked at you now and splashed a wave of cold water out of the river at you. You tried to hide your slight blush of embarassement and looked at him perkily.

"You really have confidence in yourself, I gotta admit that..."

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't always get what I want! ...well, that and the fact that I'm bigger than anyone else, basically.", he admitted, still bathing in confidence.

 

"Oh, really?"

You squinted at the lake below you and slowly strutted towards Tamatoa. Your eyes became half-lidded, your smile had faded into a kissing mouth and you realized with satisfaction how he reacted to this by moving closer to kiss you.

 

Before his lips touched your face though, you bolted away and jumped off of the rock, into the beautiful lake, laughing loudly.

The jump didn't last long and cold water hit your body, clasping you with its dark, yet soothing grip. Your eyes were shut tight, but you smiled at the prank at your crab lover, wich also led to you finally being totally cleaned up again.

The silence of the deep water didn't last long, though, since you had to dive up soon again.

 

You were met with a frowning crab face.

 

"Aaaww, come on, Tama, you have to admit that this _was_ a bit funny!"

Shivering slightly, you heaved yourself ou of the water and walked over to the giant crustacean. He had turned his head away and you decided to comfort him a bit, so you went to pat a bit on his leg.

But before you could do that, he'd turned back around again, picked you up with a triumphant smile, and, holding you carefully in his claw, ran into the water with deep laughter.

 

" _Eeek_! _**Tama, what on earth?!?**_ ", you managed to yell at the surprisingly quick action.

He grinned and dipped you under water for a second, himself only halfway covered by the water.

" _Revenge!_ "

You spluttered out the little bit of lake water from your mouth and laughed at him.

"I should've seen that one coming..."

"Or just admit I _do_ get whatever I want!", he grinned, finally kissing you on the side.

You snickered and pushed him away.

"As long as I want it, too, I think I'm okay with that, babe..."

 

Tama's face colour changed a tiny bit into red when you nicknamed him once again and he placed you on his shell.

"I'm the only one who's allowed to say that, y'know?"

"What? Babe?", you teased him. "I do really like the sound of it, though, so I think I'll keep calling you that...Babe."

Oh, he was definetly red now.

"Egh, whatever... You wanna see something really beautiful?"

You chuckled and looked up at him, batting your eyes.

"You mean yourself?"

 

An almost unbelievable and quite sweet smile crossed Tamatoa's face for a second and, after catching himself again, he winked at you.

 

" _Very_ flattering, babe... and yes, actually, if you'd close your eyes for a second..."

You snort at his self-love and close your eyes, unsure of what to expect now.

 

"You can look now!"

 

You opened your eyes with anticipation and couldn't but smile at the almost magical scenery before, or rather, under you.

Tamatoa had activated his bioluminescence and was almost all covered in the water now, his feet reaching down to the very bottom of the lake now. But it was not only the bioluminescence that made it all look amazing. The entire lake floor seemed to be made out of... glass pearls that reflected the pretty light in the nicest ways possible. Everything was covered in bright blue and pink shines, you could even see the colourful spots being reflected onto your skin.

 

Tamatoa looked over to you and smiled. Your skin was almost glowing like his now...

 

Oh how badly he wanted to kiss you for that.

 

You looked just so sparkly, the golden shells on your clothes glittering in the dark, your skin reflecting his own bright shine... you seemed incredibly beautiful to him right now.

Then, he had just another idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I finally called him crab lover! xD <3  
> The rest to come soon! :D


End file.
